The Art of Love
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: On the night of his engagement, Killian Jones did not expect an eight year old girl, claiming to be his daughter to show up on his doorstep informing him that he needs to save her mom, Emma Swan, from an abusive relationship.
1. Prologue

**So here we are with the new story. This one is also complete. **

**I don't think this one will be as popular as my other one and I know that it is not as good as Twelve Months At Sea, but that's okay. **

**Hope you all enjoy xxx**

**Prologue:****  
**  
Emma Jones sat opposite her husband for the last time under the name of Jones. Killian, her about-to-be ex stared at her just as harshly as she stared at him. Not even two years of marriage and here they were, sat opposite one another, lawyer in-between, about to sign their names on the dotted line, signalling the end of their marriage. Their expressions masked what they were truly feeling.

"And just sign your names here," The lawyer instructed, using his finger to point. "And then swap papers and repeat."

Emma and Killian glanced at one another briefly before Killian broke the glance, and began to sign his paper. Emma signed hers with as much passion before they swapped them over, repeating their signatures. She was now Emma Swan again.

"By the power vested in me, and the town of Storybrooke, I pronounce you no longer husband and wife." The lawyer spoke softly.

Emma stood from the table straight away, not even glancing in Killian's direction as she made her way out of the kitchen. The lawyer looked upon Killian before he gathered the papers and left the house. Killian remained at the kitchen bench for an extra few minutes, listening to the sound of the lawyer's car driving away. The sound of drawers opening and closing came from upstairs, and he found himself absentmindedly twiddling the wedding band on his finger.

Standing, he slowly made his way up the hallway stairs and stopped outside their once shared bedroom. Emma was hastily throwing clothing into a few suitcases, all of her items gone. He heard her sniffle as she closed one of the suitcases, or tried to. 

"Here…" He said breaking the silence, as he stepped into the room. 

Emma watched as he used his strength to close the case and as though he could sense her watching him, his eyes met hers. She looked sad, regretful and hurt.

Before either one of them could control their actions, their lips were brutally attacking the others; kissing passionately and hungrily. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began a battle for dominance with hers. His hands roamed down her back, whilst hers rested on his shoulders, pulling him closer. She felt his hands rest on her behind, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. She pulled away as he rested her down on her back on the bed. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this." She whispered. 

"I know." He murmured, his fingers stroking her face delicately. 

His lips met hers again, and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her hands pulled up his shirt, exposing his back muscles; quickly she pulled it over his head. His hands copied the same motion, bringing her tank top over her head, exposing her toned stomach and breasts covered by a black lacy bra.

They both pulled back and Killian wiped the tears from her eyes as her fingers numbly undid his jeans, pulling them down his behind and slowly down his legs. He moved back to allow enough room to step out of the pants. Killian then pulled Emma forward gently, his hands slipping around her back to unhook her bra, freeing her rounded breasts. Killian threw her bra somewhere in the room before she was pushed back down on the bed again. His lips kissed down from her mouth, down her neck, to her chest before capturing a rosy bud in his mouth, tweaking the other with his fingers. She let out a soft moan, and he looked up at her. Emma's eyes were closed and her face was full of pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from her nipple and used his hands to unbutton her jeans, pulling them down her slender legs, leaving her in a matching pair of black lacy panties. The jeans quickly joined her bra on the floor and it didn't take him long to hook his fingers into her panties and pull them down.

Emma was now completely bare to him, and when he parted her legs, she felt the same blush creep onto her cheeks as always. He gave a small hum of appreciation before his finger reached out and dipped into her wet folds. And then two were pumping in and out, his tongue darting out to lick, and his teeth nipping at the bundle of nerves. She could feel her climax already building, and with a couple more pumps she crashed over the edge. He pulled back, allowing her a few seconds to recover, and then her fingers were pulling down his boxer briefs, exposing his very large, thick manhood. As always she felt herself get wet just at the sight of his length before her hand darted out, pumping a few times. She pulled him closer, and aligned his member with her opening. The tears rolled down her cheeks as he thrust into her, moving slowly and gently. As their climaxes built, they both realized the same thing. This wasn't making love, this was goodbye sex.

And four weeks later, as Emma stood in the bathroom of her new house, holding a positive pregnancy stick, she realized was alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**So firstly, I forgot in the prologue, I would like to thank my new BETA, emeraldeyes262. **

**Secondly, Milah is not going to be your typical annoying so-and-so. I wanted to make her different **

**Thirdly, Milah and Walsh will be dealt with very quickly. This fic, I warn you is short.**

**Chapter One:**

A thirty old Killian Jones double checked his appearance in the mirror that Saturday night. His scruff was just the right length, and if it was even possible, he was even more dashing than he was eight years ago. Flashing a devilishly handsome smirk, he straightened his collar before he grabbed his phone of the marble bench and exited the large bathroom. A long black coat rested on his king sized bed, along with his wallet and a navy suede box.

Inside the suede box sat one of the most elegant engagement rings throughout New York City. It was just a simple diamond set in a band of white gold. The diamond though was bigger than most, and the best quality that his money could buy. Killian slipped the Calvin Klein coat over his fancy suit, pocketed the box in one of the inside pockets and his wallet in an outside one. Before he exited the bedroom, he made sure to leave the lamp light on and double checked that the room was neat before he left. Because he had every intention of bringing Milah Peterson back here tonight, to ravish her in every way possible.

He made his way into the kitchen, making sure all the dishes were put away and that there was nothing that would ruin the romantic atmosphere. He lit a couple of candles, turned the main light out, and exited the penthouse suit, locking the door behind him. Humming softly, he walked down the marble hallway, saying hello to a neighbour in the process before he climbed into the elevator which allowed him to view the city through a large glass window, as the elevator descended. The lobby as usual was full of the rich men and women residents with only a couple of families darting around. The manager of the building waved hello and the doorman, Clark, tipped his hat slightly as Killian passed him. The hotels chauffer, Walter, handed Killian his car keys to his Mercedes. 

"Have a good night, Mr. Jones." Walter smiled, as he opened Killian's car door. 

"You too, mate." Killian replied, as Walter shut the door.

Seeing a couple of cars pull up behind him, Killian started his engine, shifted the car into first gear and pulled away smoothly from the foyer, before he merged onto the main road, heading to upper class suburbs. As he drove on, the buildings got fancier with larger houses spread out amongst the smaller roads. Up ahead, he could see Rose Street on which he needed make a right on. Stopping at traffic lights, he stared ahead at the red arrow, and watched it quickly change to green. A short time later Killian, pulled up in front of one of the classiest restaurants in the area, The Enchanted Rose. The food here was legendary, and Milah and he had been coming here for the past two years; they both agreed that the name was incredibly cheesy. He parked in one the available spaces and grabbed his buzzing phone out of his pocket. Milah's picture lit up on the screen with an income text message.

_There's a detour when coming in from the south, be a few extra minutes xxx__  
_  
Killian smiled and replied. The weight of the suede box in his pocket felt heavier, and he could already feel the nerves creeping into his bloodstream, and as though he couldn't help it, the thought of Emma popped into his mind. He remembered her parents shocked expressions when they announced their engagement at eighteen, considering they had been dating for five years, and a year and a half later, they were married, and then two years after that, divorce. Emma Swan was a terrible mistake in his life, and Milah was finally his second chance at happiness. But Emma's face didn't disappear from his mind. They hadn't spoken since the last time they had had sex, but out of respect, they had still sent one another birthday cards for four years onwards, and then, when it would have been Killian's 25th birthday, he hadn't received a card from her, and in return he hadn't sent one to her for her 25th. Nothing had arrived from Emma since.

He had met Milah Peterson on his 25th birthday at a nightclub. She was being harassed by a complete stranger when Killian had wandered over and pretended to be her boyfriend. The two had been sober the entire night, and Killian found that he had never laughed as much as he had with anyone in his life. And unlike most occurrences, they didn't have a one-night stand; they did however have dinner at the Enchanted Rose the next day. It was nearly a year into the relationship before either one of them had pulled the move.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a yellow taxi pulled up beside his car. Killian quickly exited his car, pulled out thirty dollars, and opened the door for Milah. When she stepped out she looked as glamorous as ever and kissed his check in thanks. 

"I already paid for it, Killian." She smiled, closing the taxi door. 

Killian simply smiled in return, putting the money away before he pulled her in for a long kiss. 

"You look beautiful, Milah." 

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mr. Jones." She chuckled. 

Killian reached out, took a hold of her hand, both walking into the restaurant.

By the time dessert came, Killian was feeling the nerves more than ever. Milah hadn't noticed and was too busy enjoying her chocolate mousse. Every so often, their eyes would meet and they would offer the other a soft smile. Finally, Milah cleared her dish and Killian took a deep breath. This was the moment; now or never. 

"Milah…" 

She glanced at him and her eyes widened in surprise as he came to kneel on one knee in front of her.

Killian pulled up in his Mercedes at the front of his apartment building. His bride-to-be was glowing in the seat beside him, her eyes still damp with tears. Walter made his way over and opened Milah's car door, congratulating them both in the process. Walter got into the driver's seat, moving the car into Killian's underground space, whilst Clark held the door open for the newly engaged couple. Killian and Milah made their way through the lobby, only to have people smile at them. The elevator ride up to Killian's place was the beginning of their night. Milah's lips moved against his passionately, his hands wandering over her back. Quickly, they reached Killian's floor and they made their way to his suite. Once the door was open, Milah's lips were back on his and he was heading towards the bedroom. Just as his foot went to kick the door open, a soft knock sounded from the front door. Milah pulled back. 

"I think you should get that." She said, staring at the door in a concerned manner.

Killian shrugged his jacket off, his lips now moving against her neck. "Milah, come to bed…" 

The knocker knocked again. 

"Killian, it could be important. You need to get the door." Milah's voice was stern. 

Reluctantly, Killian pulled away and Milah could hear him cursing under his breath as he made his way to the door. Opening it, he almost jumped back in shock when his eyes landed on a little girl, not older than then. She had the most clear blue eyes he had ever seen, almost like his, and her hair was blonde, in waves which just reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a red rain-coat, jeans and wellies. 

"C…can I help you?" Killian stuttered, looking shocked. 

"Are you Killian Jones?" The girl asked.

Milah watched in the background a confused look upon her face, but as she looked at the girl, she couldn't help but notice the way that she resembled Killian. 

"Yes. Who are you?" Killian asked, feeling slightly annoyed that the kid had ruined his post engagement sex. 

"My name is Genevieve Jones. I'm your daughter. But you can call me Eve." The kid answered, a small smile gracing her features. 

Killian almost choked on his own spit. As he studied the child more he could see Emma in her, she was the perfect mixture of him and Emma. Behind him, he heard Milah gasp in shock. 

"Prove it." Killian said, as Eve moved past him into the house. 

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Milah. "You're very pretty." 

Milah's expression softened. "Thank you. You are very pretty as well, and your name is lovely." 

Eve smiled a little before she turned back to Killian, who had his eye-brow raised. 

"Okay, my mom is Emma Swan. She's just turned thirty. I am eight years old. I am named after your grandmother…" 

Killian's eyes widened. The kid wasn't lying; a blind man would be able to tell that. Milah looked towards Killian. 

"You never told me you had a daughter…" Milah started. 

"I didn't. That bitch never told me." He hissed, feeling angry that Emma had kept something from him. 

"That is not a nice word. Mommy never lets me here things like that." Eve said in a slightly annoyed voice. "And don't call my mom that." 

Milah stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on Killian's forearm. "Look, Genevieve is right. You shouldn't call your ex that. I bet there is a pretty good reason why she kept it a secret. Tell you what, how about you drive Eve home and then you can have a chat with Emma, and then I'll be here when you get back."

Killian smiled at Milah's kind tone and glanced back to Genevieve. "Where's home, kid?" 

"Storybrooke of course, Mom never left." 

Killian let out a soft curse under his breath and turned to Milah. "That's a day's drive. I'll be gone three days at least." 

Milah smiled. "I know, and then we can celebrate our engagement. Just get her home safe."

And so for the second time that night, Killian found himself in his car, only this time a small suitcase and an eight year in his passenger seat. 

"So how did you get here?" Killian asked, as he pulled out onto the freeway. 

"I used mom's credit card for bus services." Eve replied. 

"Why did you come to find me?" Killian questioned, glancing at Eve. 

Eve took a deep breath. "Because my mom needs your help." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Killian couldn't help the small concern grow in him. 

"And what does she need my help with?" Killian hissed. 

"She is dating a man and he's not very nice. He hurts her, really bad. She's scared and can't stop him." 

Killian slammed his breaks on at the traffic lights, his hands gripping the steering wheel. 

"Emma would never get into a relationship like that, kid. Just what are you playing at?"

Emma Swan stood in front of her floor length mirror, double-checking her appearance before she left for the police station. Satisfied that there were no purple bruises on display, she grabbed her coat from the bed, the tears still staining her cheeks. She had awoken this morning to find that Genevieve had gone. Walsh Matthews, her boyfriend, had immediately assumed that she had sent Eve away so that she wouldn't get hurt, but that is what Emma could never figure out. Walsh was a complete dick to her, cursed at her and hit her occasionally, that morning being one of them, but when he was sober, he was as nice as cake. Emma wasn't stupid. When she began her relationship with him three years ago, she knew that Walsh had a drinking problem, and that he was in the process of getting it sorted out, and wanting security in her life, she believed him. He was kind to Eve and treated her like his own daughter, but at night, when he had had a few drinks, and Eve was in bed, he would often push Emma around.

And Emma was scared.

She wanted out of the relationship, but Walsh had threatened that if she ever tried to run, or tell the police about his abusive behaviour, Eve would answer for it, and Emma loved her daughter more than anything. Eve was the last piece of Killian Jones she had, and she would not let anything happen to her.

That morning though, Walsh hadn't had any drinks, and he had hit her for the first time when completely sober. She could hear him rummaging downstairs, and she subconsciously rubbed her sore arm before she exited their shared bedroom, heading down the wooden stairs. Walsh looked up at her, as she stepped down the last stair. He raised his arms and Emma flinched, but surprisingly he pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry for hitting you this morning." He murmured. 

Emma could feel the fear growing inside of her. If she dared challenge him, she'd been in deeper trouble. 

"I know you didn't mean to. Can we go and find Eve now?" 

Walsh pulled away and didn't say anything as he beckoned for Emma to follow him to their car. 

Emma couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind; Killian would never have hit me.

Killian breathed a sigh of relief as they crossed Storybrooke's town line. The sooner he dropped Eve off, the quicker he could get back to his post engagement-sex. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to see Emma. It was another half an hour before he finally pulled up in front of the house that Eve claimed to be home. It was a small two-story cottage, and had a car parked out front. Killian quickly realized that he was going to have no choice but to see Emma as he climbed out of the car, Eve following his actions. Slowly, the two made their way up the garden path, and Eve opened the front door.

Killian Jones laid eyes on Emma Swan for the first time since that evening, and at that moment she looked as she was struggling to stand.

Concern immediately coursed through him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:****  
**  
Everything seemed to be going okay with Walsh, and Emma had just begun to think that they would have a smooth afternoon, that is until they got home. Walsh had gone crazy, thinking that Emma had sent Eve away to tell someone. Emma found him as he smashed glass after glass, banging furniture around, and then he had slapped her thrice across the cheeks. He had called her numerous amounts of names before he had stormed from the house, got into his car and sped away down the street.

Her cheeks where bright red and she was sure that there would be bruises in the morning; her jaw was pounding and her head felt dizzy. It was times like this that she was thankful that they lived on a large property, where the next house was two hundred meters away. She found herself wishing that she had the guts to take Eve and run, but she didn't want to chance Walsh finding them again.

Emma was sobbing as she cleaned the glass up with the vacuum cleaner. With the noise from the vacuum, she didn't hear the front door opening, Eve's footsteps sounding down the passageway, and more importantly the sound of heavier one's belonging to none other than Killian Jones.

Killian stared at the back of Emma as she vacuumed up some smashed glass. His eyes then darted around the room to see some furniture turned upside down and then his eyes landed on Eve who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Killian watched as Eve stepped forward towards Emma. 

"Mommy…" 

Killian's instincts came into play straight away when Emma suddenly fell backwards. Eve watched in amazement as Killian caught Emma, lowering her to the ground carefully. Emma's face was bruised, her cheeks red, with purple tinges coming through. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were closed. 

"Eve, go to my car." Killian said in a soft tone, as he carefully scooped Emma's unconscious form up in his arms. 

Eve opened the door for them, Killian following close behind. Outside, Eve opened the back door of the car. Killian laid Emma down, shut the door, and Eve got in the front seat.

Killian double-checked Eve's belt before he made his way to driver's side. He climbed in and started the car engine, reversing onto the road. 

"Where are you taking us?" Eve asked, as she looked at her mother's unconscious form in the backseat. 

"The hospital, and then I'm going to kick someone's ass." Killian hissed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Eve remained silent as Killian drove to the hospital at a fast pace. Emma didn't stir in the back, but her face was becoming more bruised as the drive went on. Shortly, Killian pulled into an empty space in the emergency ward. He could see a nurse walking over. 

"Sir, you can't park here…" 

"It's an emergency. She's injured and unconscious." Killian said, as the nurse saw Emma's unconscious form. 

"Of course. One moment, sir." She sent out a page.

Quickly, a stretcher was brought out and Killian was surprised to see that his good friend Victor Whale was one of them. 

"Killian…" He smiled, as he helped them move Emma, his smile dropped. "What happened?" 

Killian and Eve followed them into the emergency ward. 

"Asshole of a boyfriend. Don't know how long the abuse has been going on, but when I entered the house to drop Eve off, she just collapsed. Boyfriend is gone." 

"Walsh." Whale spat. "I'll kill him. Not before Ruby though." 

"Well, I think I'll beat you…." 

"We'll talk in a few minutes. I have to examine Emma's entire body for other injuries." 

Killian nodded as Whale disappeared inside an examination room with a severe looking nurse. Eve stood beside him. 

"Thank you…"

His phone began to buzz in his pocket. He didn't even look at Eve as he answered the phone, walking into another room to get a little privacy. 

"Hey, Milah." Killian said in the most cheery tone he could manage. 

"Killian, is everything okay? You didn't call and if you're driving you shouldn't be on your phone." Her tone was worried. 

"Milah, it's a really long story, but I'm going to have to stay here in Storybrooke for a couple of days. When I dropped Eve off, Emma was badly hurt and she's unconscious in hospital right now. The man she's been seeing has been abusing her, and…" 

"You've got to make sure she's safe. I know, honey. I'll make sure that everything is okay at your place. Killian…" 

"Yes, Milah." 

"Take as long as you want. I understand about first loves and all that. I love you, Killian." 

"I love you too."

Killian hung up the phone and re-entered the waiting room. He almost dropped his phone when he saw Mary Margaret Swan, Emma's mother sat beside a crying Eve. 

"Killian!" She exclaimed in a surprised tone. 

"Mrs. Swan." He said in a confused tone. "Excuse me for asking this, but how did you get here so fast?" 

Mary Margaret chuckled, hugging Killian tightly before pulling back. 

"David is very sick. He's in that room over there. I was just finishing visiting him when I heard that Emma was here. Apparently she's beaten and unconscious. Of course David wanted to come and see her, but, he, uh… can't move very well. And please call me Mary Margaret."

Killian didn't fail to notice the saddened longing in Mary Margaret's eyes and found that he was curious as to what was wrong with David. 

"What happened to David?" He asked, in a hushed whisper. 

Mary Margaret sighed. "Bone cancer, he was diagnosed three years ago. It's a wonder he's still alive now. The treatment hasn't worked." 

Killian placed a comforting hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "I…" 

"It's been so hard on Emma. She used all the money she got from your divorce to pay for his treatments. Then she was obviously struggling raising Genevieve as a single mother, and throughout all of that, she was still dealing with losing you."

Killian sat down, Mary Margaret beside him. "How long has she been seeing him for?" 

"Three years. He seemed like a nice enough guy to us. I never thought he would hurt Emma.

That's what she's in there for, isn't it? Eve was just explaining." 

"I didn't think he was hitting her either…" 

Dr. Whale appeared back in the room and Mary Margaret jumped up. 

"How is she?" 

Dr .Whale sighed. "She has a broken jaw. Emma is going to need surgery straight away. Bruises are all over her body." 

Mary Margaret sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We can't afford the surgery." 

"Just do it. I'll pay." Killian said, standing. "Just put it on my card. I don't care how much."  
Whale nodded and retreated back into the room where Emma was. 

"Killian, we can't accept you to pay…" 

"I'm as rich as anything. Trust me, its fine."

It was four hours before Emma awoke. Her head was pounding, her face sore, and her bruises patched. She couldn't remember anything after Walsh had smacked her a few times. And from what she gathered now, she was in a hospital bed. 

"Mommy?" 

Emma's eyes met Eve's and she smiled as happily as she could. "Thank god you're okay, baby. Where did you go? You had me so worried." 

"She came to find me." 

Emma jumped in shock, wincing at the soreness which spread throughout her body. Emma's eyes landed on Killian Jones and gasped. He was as handsome as ever, only now, his face was no longer clean shaven, but with scruff on his cheeks. He was more muscular and as she

looked at him, she could see how much Eve really resembled him. 

"Killian…." 

"Aye."

They stared at each other for a few moments, as Eve climbed onto the bed beside Emma, Emma's arm immediately curling around her daughter in a protective manner. 

"This isn't how I thought I'd look when I saw you again…" Emma said, trying to break the tension. 

"Hmm. I can say the same thing." His tone wasn't impressed, but concern was written through his eyes. 

"Where is he? Walsh?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Don't know, but when I find out where he is, I'm going to kill him." Killian muttered. "Bad form to abuse a woman." 

Emma looked down at Eve who was curling as close as she could to her mother. Emma's hand reached up to move her blonde hair from her eyes. 

"I'm just glad you're okay mommy." 

"Me too, baby."

Killian took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. "Swan, can we talk?" 

Emma froze a little. "Eve, go wait outside please. If you want to see Grandad you can." 

Eve jumped from the bed happily. "Okay." 

Both Emma and Killian watched Eve run from the room. Once she was gone, Killian shut the door softly, before turning to Emma. 

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Killian asked, his tone was surprisingly calm from how he looked. 

"Because we divorced so you could pursue your career. You told me that nothing would hold you back. And I didn't want an unwanted pregnancy to do that. Look at how well your dressed, Jones. If my bets are correct, you're successful. I was going to tell you on her tenth birthday, that way I made sure you had enough time."

Killian sat down in the visitor's chair, his head falling into his hands. "And did you think we would go back to our old ways? Pretending to get on in front of people, pretending that everything is okay between us, because Swan, let's be honest there was nothing good or healthy about our relationship." 

"I know." Emma sighed. "I just thought…" 

"You should have told me, Swan. All these years I could have been a father. Given you money to support yourself and Eve." 

"Please wait until I am recovered before you lecture me. I don't think my head can take much more today." 

Killian's expression darkened. "How long as he been hitting you for?". 

"Six months. Today was the first time that he's slapped me when sober." Emma said, looking away as she felt ashamed of herself. 

Killian breathed deeply. "I'm going to kill the fucker."

Emma suddenly began to panic. "Please, you can't do anything. He'll hurt me even more and he said he'll hurt Eve!" 

"Too late. Doctors, your mother, and the police know. The fucker is going down, and he won't be getting near you or Eve again." 

Emma sat up, wincing. "Killian you don't get it okay. You need to go. He's dangerous. He said he had contacts. I…" 

"You are going to be fine okay."

And sure enough when the police arrived, Walsh had already been arrested, and now the police wanted to question Emma. Emma's best friend since high school, also the man Killian had never gotten on with, Graham Humbert, whom currently served as Storybrooke's sheriff was present, and Killian could see the concern etched all over his face as he tenderly stroked Emma's bruised arm. 

"Why didn't you say anything, Emma?" He asked, in a concerned tone. 

"He threatened me, Graham. If I had the guts to tell you, I would have done." 

"I'm just glad that Jones got here in time. I think your daughter is to thank for that. Now if you excuse me, I have an ass to question." 

Emma nodded as Graham exited the room, not even sparing a glance in Killian's direction. 

"Still friendly with him I see."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. So tell me Jones, what became of you?" 

Killian shrugged. "Got a job, made my way up in the ranks, and now I co-own a mine in Australia. We do the business from headquarters here in New York." He took a deep breath.

"And I met a woman named Milah. We got engaged two days ago." 

Emma nodded, not being able to help the jealously inside of her. "Oh, well, congratulations. I'm sure she's very happy." 

"Well, we didn't really get time to celebrate out engagement because Eve showed up." 

"And I'm sure you'll be heading home straight away." There was venom in her voice. 

Killian's blue eyes met her green ones. "Actually, no; I'm staying a few days. I did just find out I have a daughter."

Emma smiled slightly. "I'm sure Eve will be thrilled to know you're staying." 

"Swan, this doesn't change anything between us. I mean Genevieve. I'm in love with Milah. You and I, we're a lost hope." 

"I know." Emma looked away from him.

No matter how hard he wanted to believe those words, he couldn't. There would always be a part of him that loved Emma Swan.

**So I am sorry about David- he doesn't exactly live happy in here. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:****  
**  
Emma was released from hospital two days later. Graham had arrived to pick her up in his patrol car, and he seemed to be cheerful. 

"Guess what?" He said, as he opened the car door for her. 

Emma got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in the driver's seat before she spoke. 

"What?" 

"Walsh admitted to everything. He knew there was no chance of escape. He's been sentenced to a prison in Arizona. He has three years." Graham said, in an extremely happy tone. "So how about we celebrate with some coffee from Granny's." 

Emma placed her hand on top of Graham's. "Thank you, but can I take a rain check. I kind of just want to get home to Eve."

Graham nodded, though he felt slightly down. "Of course, you know she's had a couple of good days with Jones. He took her sailing yesterday on the yacht that you both owned when married, the Jolly Roger." 

Emma smiled slightly. "I bet she loved that. She always wanted me to take her sailing, but I couldn't bring myself to even step foot on the boat. It just brought back too many memories." 

Graham didn't reply and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. Soon, Graham pulled up at the front of the Walsh's house and Emma noticed Killian's car in the driveway. 

"You're not going to tear one another's throats out when I leave are you?" Graham teased, causing Emma to crack a grin. 

"No, I don't think so." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, you know that Emma." 

Little did she know that Killian was watching from the inside the house.

Emma entered the house and moved slowly into the longue, dreading what it would look like, but her eyes widened when she saw that it was completely clean. All the glass was gone and the furniture stood right again. She dropped her mother's toiletry bag on a table and turned to see Killian stood awkwardly on the stairs. 

"I had some help from Ashley. Most of your friends know what happened…" 

"You didn't tell them did you?" Emma questioned. 

"No." Killian answered in an honest tone. "Walsh's arrest was in the paper for domestic abuse. Pretty much everyone in this town knows by now, and they don't blame you." 

Emma groaned as she sat down on the sofa. "Where's Eve?" 

"Bed. She was tired." Killian stood opposite her, his hand fiddled with his hair in frustration.

"Are you ready to have the proper conversation now about Eve, Emma?"

Emma sighed. "In all seriousness Killian, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to pursue your career. Now, the more important question is, now that you know she exists, are you going to stay, leave, visit…" 

"My life is in New York, Swan…" Killian began. "I'm not staying here. I'm leaving at the end of the week. I'll visit of course for Eve, now that I know she's alive. I mean it's kind of hard to stay away when you find you have a daughter." 

Emma nodded and pulled a pillow on her lap, playing with the ruffled side. "What about Milah? Is she going to like Eve?" 

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. Even if she doesn't, she'll be civil. Milah's not like the evil step-mom from Cinderella.". 

"I never said she was." Emma replied shortly.

Killian looked at Emma. "Do you think if we worked out our marriage, or didn't marry so young, do you think we would have worked?" 

There were soft tears rolling down Emma's cheeks. "I don't think eight years of being together would have been for nothing. Who knows? All I know is that we definitely married to young, and I think everyone knew we would divorce sooner or later." 

"Do you regret anything, Swan? Do you regret out last moment together?" He also had soft tears in his eyes. 

Emma smiled sadly. "No, of course I don't. If we hadn't, I wouldn't have Eve." 

Killian nodded. "I…need to go. I'll come back later to see Eve…" 

"Too hard to be around one another, I understand." Emma softly sighed. 

Killian didn't reply as she exited the room. Emma listened as the front door shut softly and the sound of his car pulling down the street. Once she was positive he had gone, she made her way upstairs, double-checked on Eve before making her way into the bedroom she had once shared with Walsh.

Emma stopped in front of the dressing table and opened one of the drawers. Digging to the bag, she pulled out an old dusty black suede box. Inside sat the engagement and wedding band she worn while married to Killian. A three stone diamond engagement ring set in yellow gold, and a simple plain gold band. In eight years she hadn't pulled the box out, hadn't even thought about the rings that sat hidden away from Walsh, and now here she was, longing just to slip the diamonds back onto her finger, and so she did on her right hand. She admired the elegant ring in the afternoon light. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" Eve's sleepy voice came from the doorway. 

Emma turned and looked down at her daughter. "Nothing honey." 

Eve smiled softy. "Okay, well, I'm going to go get some more sleep, and I think you need to sleep to." 

"I know. Do you want me to tuck you back in?" 

"Nope. Daddy say's I'm a big girl now." Emma watched with a shocked expression as Eve strolled from the room quickly, shutting the door.

She remained frozen in place for a few extra moments, before she felt her tiredness come on. It was mid-afternoon and she knew that she wouldn't sleep well, but it was getting hard to keep her eyes open. Emma closed the blinds and trudged to the bed she once shared with Walsh, and climbed under the covers, noticing they had been changed. Sleep came soon for Emma, and she settled down.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for when the nightmares took over. All she could see was Walsh's fist coming out, hitting her repeatedly, and the way he would shake her when angry. Only, she was actually being shaken. 

"Please, no Walsh! Stop!" She was screaming, thrashing around in the bed. 

"For fuck's sake, Swan." Killian muttered under his breath. 

Emma's eyes opened with fright, and even though she was still breathing heavily, she seemed to relax when she met Killian's concerned glance. 

"Eve managed to get a hold of me somehow when you wouldn't wake. She said you were at she couldn't wake you." Killian soothed her as he used to do by stroking her hair. 

"He came back and…" 

Killian suddenly reached forward, pulling Emma into his arms. She was in no mood to argue about their closeness. The tears continued to pour down her cheeks as his hand continued to stroke her hair, her head pressed against his chest, his familiar woody smell overcoming her senses, calming her. 

"He's not coming back, Swan." He murmured, pulling back, looking at her broken facial expression. 

"He will eventually. And when he does, he'll get me. There'll be no one here." 

As Killian looked at her, he realized that she was alone again in the romantic department, though Walsh clearly hadn't been the romantic sort. Her cheek was purple now and swollen, probably to remain like that for a few days.

Emma pulled back from him and placed the distance between them. "Where's Eve?" 

"She is downstairs watching Scooby-Doo on the TV." Killian replied, as he stood from the bed and reached over to the chest of drawers where the pain killers sat. 

Emma completely forgot that the box with the engagement ring was still sitting out in the open for him to see. Killian stopped in front of the drawers and looked down at the box. Reaching out a shaky hand, he clutched the box in his hand. After a couple of seconds he flicked the lid and his eyes were met with both the engagement and wedding ring in perfect condition, the gold shining slightly in the light. Inside the small sized gold band was still scripted _As You Wish_. The three words he had said to her after she asked him to never leave her. 

"Oh, Killian, I…" Emma stuttered when she realized what he was looking at. 

"You don't have to apologize." He murmured. "I still have my band at my apartment in New York."

Emma smiled a little as Killian made his way back over, holding out a tablet. Emma reached to her bedside table and took a hold of the water bottle. Putting the pill in her mouth, she used the water to help swallow it, and placed the bottle back on the wooden drawer top. Killian looked down at her softly. "Did you ever regret signing those papers?" 

"I…" 

"Because I did, I regretted it for months after. I should have come back, and I was always planning to do eventually. Fulfil my career, come back here and claim my love to you in front of the whole of Storybrooke. Just like a romance movie."

Emma tried to detect whether Killian was lying and when she concluded he wasn't she felt small tears form in her eyes. 

"Then I met Milah, and everything changed…" 

The door opened and Eve waded in, smiling at Emma. Killian watched the picture unfold before him as Eve made her way over to Emma. He couldn't help the pang of longing as he watched his daughter crawl up on the bed and snuggle against her mother, whispering something in Emma's ear making her look confused. Emma's eyes then met Killian's and he raised an eye-brow, whilst she smiled shyly. 

"She just said that a really fancy car pulled up in the driveway." Emma's smile faded when she noticed Killian's expression harden. "What is it?" 

"Milah…" 

Killian quickly exited the bedroom and made his way down the stairs. Opening the front door, he made his way over to Milah who was just getting out of her car. 

"Milah?" He questioned, as he leaned down to kiss her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Killian, it's good to see you too." She mumbled. "When you told me about Emma's situation, I thought I could come and help. Get to know Eve as well, seen as she will be my step-daughter in the next year." 

Killian smiled. "I guess you should come in. I can't exactly invite you in considering I don't live here, but I'm sure Emma won't mind." 

Milah nodded a Killian took a hold of her suitcase, wheeling it inside the house. Milah followed behind, her eyes glancing around the large room. 

"This is a very nice house she has…" 

"It's not hers. Milah, just don't go upstairs. Emma isn't well. I'm sure she'll come down when she feels better…"

"Killian!" Eve laughed as she ran into the room, stopping in front of Milah. "Hi, Milah." 

"Hi Eve, how are you?" Milah asked. 

"Good. Hey Killian, can we go to Granny's and get some coffee?" 

Killian looked down at Eve and nodded. "Of course, come on Milah." 

"Will Emma be okay by herself? I can stay if you want?" 

Killian raised an eye-brow and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Come on Eve, we'll take Milah's car." 

Little did they know as the three of them exited the house, Emma watched from the top of the stairs, a saddened expression on her face


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

As Emma lay back on her bed, she couldn't shake the image of Milah out of her head.

The woman was gorgeous.

Her hair was raven brown, long and curls which rested down to her waist. It wasn't often that Emma saw someone with longer hair than she had, but Milah was one of the exceptions. Emma blinked slightly, once again trying to shake the image of her beautiful face from her mind. It looked as though Milah was easily a couple of years older than Killian, but that clearly didn't affect their relationship. A blind man would be able to see the love radiating off Killian as he looked at his fiancé. 

"Figured you would be in bed…" 

Emma jumped and her eyes came to rest on Graham who was holding a takeaway coffee. 

"My hero." She chuckled as he passed her the still hot latte. 

"Who was that woman with, Jones?" He asked, perching himself on the edge of her bed. 

"His fiancé. Beautiful, right?" Emma took a sip and offered for him to have a sip. 

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I think you're more beautiful than her. Jones will see it again soon."

Emma almost choked on her drink as she addressed Graham with a hard stare. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Anyone can see that you two still love one another, Emma. It's obvious. Even after your divorce when he had been gone for a couple of months, everyone knew that your feelings for the man hadn't changed." 

Emma smiled sadly. "I guess they never did. Graham?" 

"Hm?" He gave her a small smile. 

"Can you hold me?" 

Graham chuckled gently. Emma found herself cuddled in the arms of her best friend that afternoon. The television played a Scooby-Doo cartoon and the two watched it as they used to do as children. So engrossed in the program that they didn't notice that the front door had opened, signaling the return of Milah, Killian and Eve.

Emma was sound asleep in Graham's arms when the bedroom door opened to reveal Killian and Eve. Eve smiled. 

"Uncle Graham!" She giggled. 

"Ssh, your mom's asleep." Graham smiled, as Eve hugged his side. 

Killian gave a fake smile, Graham doing the same before Milah entered the bedroom. She was holding another coffee. 

"This was for Emma, but I think she won't be waking soon." Milah smiled softly, as she set the coffee down on a cup mat. 

Graham raised an eye-brow. "You must be Milah, Killian's fiancé." 

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say but I don't know who you are?" Milah watched as Graham stood. 

"Name is Graham. Emma and I have been best friends since childhood." Graham and Milah shook hands. 

Killian made his way over to Eve and pulled her off the bed gently. "Come now, Eve. We don't to wake your mother, she needs to sleep."

The group exited the bedroom, and made their way into the dining area. Milah was still looking around the house in amazement. 

"When she wakes, Jones, please apologize to her for my absence. I'm needed back at the station. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." 

Killian nodded as Graham left the house without another word, but he did stroke Eve's head lovingly on the way out. Once he was gone, Milah looked at Killian in a confused manner. 

"You two don't like one another or something?" 

Killian shrugged. "Never have, never will. He had a crush on Emma at one stage before he met a woman named Regina. Their fling lasted a couple of weeks before she met Robert Hood, who they call Robin. Robin was my good friend before I moved away. We haven't stayed in touch and I'm pretty sure he hates me. Anyway, Graham thought I had something to do with the break-up, setting Robin and Regina up, and our feud developed further. Don't get me wrong, he really does care for Emma and wouldn't hurt her, but I'm pretty sure that all romantic feelings vanished when she chose me, but yet again it was a very young age."

Milah nodded, both forgetting that Eve was in the room. 

"Did Emma ever return his feelings?" 

Killian chuckled. "Of course not. Emma and I were thirteen when we started dating. Too young if you ask me, but we lasted. We must have been sixteen when we became serious. And at seventeen we believed we were in love. Eighteen we were engaged married at twenty and then divorced at twenty-two. Somewhere along the line, Eve was clearly conceived between us…." 

Killian broke off when he remembered that his daughter was still sitting there. She was looking between the two adults with wide eyes as though she was enjoying the story. 

"Eve, maybe you should go back upstairs…" Killian suggested. 

Eve did a childish like glare as she moved from the room, her tiny footsteps sounded up the stairs. Once they heard the bedroom door close, Killian turned back to Milah. 

"How old were you when you first did it?" Milah chuckled. 

"Seventeen. After prom. My parents owned a lake-house before they died, and we spent the night there. Her parents knew damn well what we were up to, and I'm pretty sure her father wanted to wring my neck, but along with everyone else, we thought we were going to have the happily ever after."

Milah listened intently. "What happened to make you want to propose to her at eighteen?" 

"The death of my parents. I lost them, I lost my brother and I didn't want to lose Emma to, so I bought the ring with some of my inheritance and proposed. I didn't even get a quarter of the way through my speech before she said yes. Her parents were happy, as they had married at twenty as well, but I think David suspected all along that we were doomed for divorce. You see, they knew of my plans to go to New York, start my career and I knew that Emma wasn't ready to follow. So, after countless arguments, we stopped the romance side to our relationship. We no longer shared the same bed, couldn't even be in the same room without the other attacking the other. And then, I presented the divorce papers, and we signed them. And then… Well this was where Eve was conceived. After the signing, we made love one last time, just before she left, and you know the details. We forgot protection, she wasn't on the pill."

Milah's hand reached out and gripped Killian's tightly. "Don't ever regret that, Killian. Look what came of that last bit of love, Eve, your daughter. You're a father. Killian, we can stay here as long as you want. Get to know Eve, try and establish a friendship with Emma. That way you can be in harmony when it comes to Eve, and not like a bitter divorced couple. That way, I can get to know Eve as well, and maybe she might warm up to me and not think of me as the woman in between her parents ever getting back together." 

Killian smiled, and kissed her hand. 

"And if Eve never accepts me, well, we might just be able to start a family of our own after marriage." 

Killian smiled again at Milah's loved expression. 

A loud crash sounded from behind them. The couple jumped and turned to see Emma stood there, the takeaway coffee cup on the ground, coffee everywhere. 

"Forgive me; I tripped down the last step." Emma blushed, her shoe remaining behind on the step. 

Killian tried to see if she was lying, but couldn't see a lie on her face. Milah quickly jumped up. 

"Are you okay? Here let me clean up the mess." 

Emma looked a little shocked at the woman's kindness. "Thank you?" 

"Milah Peterson." Milah held out her hand and Emma shook it gently. 

"Emma Swan. I can clean it up… I…" 

"Nonsense." Milah laughed as she grabbed a cloth and bent down. 

Emma's eyes met Killian's and she gave him a sad look and quickly looked away. 

"Thank you, Milah."

Emma moved into the lounge area, Killian following closely behind. 

"You didn't trip, did you?" 

Emma laughed slightly. "Actually I did." 

Killian watched as Emma lowered herself onto the couch, switching on the television. 

"You should be in bed." Killian said, as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. 

Emma sniggered. "As if I am going to stay there. Its night soon and I want to sleep. Did Graham say he was coming back?" 

"Tomorrow." Killian said through gritted teeth. 

Emma felt a little smug knowing that Graham still got to Killian.

Yet again, Killian had looked as though he was about to snog the life out of his fiancé in the kitchen just a few mere moments ago, and her smugness went away. 

"So how long is Milah staying here for?" 

"As long as I am, which I intend to be for a while, Swan, I want to get to know Eve and so does Milah. We're going to stay at my parent's lake-house."

Emma's head whipped around and her eyes narrowed. "The lake-house?" 

Killian immediately regretted his words when he saw Emma's hurt expression. His expression became one of guilt and he wanted nothing more than to take his words back. 

Emma couldn't help the words as they slipped out of her mouth. "That was our special place. We gave our virginity there, we spent our wedding night there, we lived there… Eve was conceived." 

She whispered the last part and Killian watched the tears slip from her eyes. 

"Swan… I…." 

"It's doesn't matter anymore." Emma said, wiping her eyes angrily. "We're done anyway. It's just a house." 

Killian went to reply but Milah entered the room. "Killian we should be getting going. It's getting dark out there and…" 

Milah stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that Emma had tears falling down her cheeks. Emma quickly wiped them away. "Yeah, you might want to get going. Not the greatest of roads to drive down in the dark."

Milah smiled. "Thank you. It was lovely to meet you, Emma. I hope we see one another again soon." 

"You too." Emma's smile was fake. 

Both Killian and Emma listened as Milah left the room, said something to Eve who had obviously made another reappearance, before the front door shut and then the sound of a car door shutting. Emma and Killian were silent again as they listened to Eve's footsteps go back up the stairs. 

"Swan, that will always be our special place, it's just there is no other place we can stay." 

Emma stood angrily, her eyes glaring at him. "You have money. What about Granny's? I would never take a new partner somewhere I used to live with my ex." 

Killian's darkened expression matched Emma's. "You have no right to tell me where I can take my fiancé. That house was my parents. One of the only connections I have left to them. I have every right to take Milah there. Just because we lived there for a couple of years doesn't change that." 

Emma's expression softened and she looked away. "You're right. Excuse me."

Killian watched as Emma walked past him and into the kitchen. Killian took a deep breath, his frustration brewing. How was it that he was a hundred percent happy to marry Milah this time two days ago, and now, with only forty-eight hours of re-meeting Emma, he was questioning his engagement.

Killian let out a groan before he followed in the direction that Emma had headed. She was opening a drawer and he watched her pull out another packet of pain killers.

Quickly, she took two and tilted her head back to allow them to go down easier. Behind her, she could hear Killian shuffling and the sound of scribbling. 

"Swan, if anything happens tonight and you need me, this is my number." 

Emma didn't turn as Killian placed the small piece of paper beside her hand. She could feel him in her personal space, his spicy smell filling her senses and she felt the familiar ache develop in her core at the smell. Blinking the thoughts away, she stepped round him and made a beeline for the stairs. 

"Sleep well, Swan." He murmured as he followed the same path as Milah, making sure that the front door was closed and locked.

Emma lent against the wooden railing for a few moments, trying to catch her breath. Once she had, she continued up the stairs and stopped outside of Eve's room. Eve was lying in her bed, the light on with Peter Pan opened in her lap. 

"Mommy, will you sit with me for a while?" Eve questioned, as she looked up from the book, her finger stopping on a word. 

Emma gave her daughter a soft smile as she walked over, perching herself on the bed. 

"You know this book once belonged to your father. When he was a small boy this was his favourite book. He gave it to me when we split. It was always in his plan for his child to be brought up amongst these fairy-tales." 

Eve looked at her mother curiously as Emma opened up about Killian for the first time to her. 

"He always wanted a daughter." Emma sniffed. "Always wanted to name her after his grandmother, Genevieve." 

"Is that why you called me Genevieve?"

Emma nodded. "I felt as though I would be betraying him if I didn't. Eve, I should have told him the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, but he wanted another life." 

"I know. I think you did the right thing. But all that matters now is that he's here, mommy. And this time I don't think he'll be leaving again."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****  
**  
_**Four Weeks Later**_

It seemed as though Eve was right about Killian not leaving again. Not once had he mentioned New York, or made any indication that he was missing the great city. Milah had even surprised Emma; she was not only beautiful, but she was kind, and as much as Emma hated the idea of her marrying Killian, she couldn't bring herself to hate the woman herself. Milah even took care of Eve, and Eve couldn't deny that Milah was growing on her. Since the night her and Killian had argued, they hadn't been left alone together. That was until now.

Emma was in the middle of packing all her things from Walsh's house, having decided to move back in with her mother. It had become clear that morning that David Swan would not be recovering from his cancer as the treatments had all failed. Dr. Whale didn't have any idea on how long he had to live. Mary Margaret had cried the entire night. Eve had stayed with Milah and Killian overnight, as Emma and Mary Margaret tried to find comfort in one another, though it didn't work. That morning, Emma had come to the conclusion that her and Eve needed to move back in with her mother.

Now, Emma stood in her room, packing cardboard box after box of her stuff, leaving anything behind that she didn't want or was Walsh's. Her tears had been coming down her face as she lifted a swan ornament into a box, which her father had bought her for her twenty-eighth birthday. She hadn't heard Killian's footsteps come up the stairs or enter her room, until she found herself caged in his arms. Emma didn't even fight against his hold. Instead, she leant against him for support as she cried her eyes out. Her sobs echoed throughout the house and she was glad that Eve was spending the day with Milah at the shopping centre. 

"Swan, it'll be okay." He murmured. 

Emma didn't respond, but her tears grew heavier and his shirt began to form a wet patch. He swept her off her feet, sat down on the bed and cradled her in his lap. This wasn't the Emma he once knew. This Emma was broken, and she was losing things slowly. 

"I d…don't k…know w..wh..what I…I'll do with…without hi…him." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Killian's hand reached behind her head and stroked her soft blonde curls slowly. 

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving, Swan. I promise." 

Killian didn't know how long they sat like that for, but slowly Emma's sobs began to

ease, her breathing returning to normal and her body growing limp from exhaustion. A couple of more minutes after that, Killian could tell she was asleep. Having heard footsteps on the by the door, he signalled for Milah and Eve to be quiet when they entered. Milah looked remorseful knowing what was happening and clutched Eve to her side.

David Swan was going to die.

The only man in Emma's life who had stuck with her throughout everything was going to leave her, and Milah understood that Emma needed Killian more than anything right now. Milah and Eve joined Killian and Emma's sleeping form on the bed, the four of them sitting in silence as Emma slept soundlessly. Eve was holding her mother's hand whilst she sat in Milah's lap. Killian hadn't glanced at Milah as he held Emma. His head rested on top of Emma's and his eyes were closed, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

David had been like a second father to him and now he had no idea how to handle losing another father. His birth parents, Elizabeth and William Jones, and his elder brother, Liam Jones had died in a car crash not long after Killian had turned seventeen. Emma, her mother and father had been there for him the entire time, as well as his best friend, Robin. And now it was his turn to be there for Emma, Mary Margaret and Eve.

Milah watched a couple of tears roll down her fiancé's cheeks, and didn't fail to notice that his grip tightened on Emma. She smiled sadly at the two, understanding the gesture. She was stupid. Milah knew perfectly well that Killian Jones was still in love with Emma Swan, and she wasn't going to try and stop that. Emma snuggled closer to Killian in her sleep, and Emma smiled again. She had seen many photos of Emma Swan tucked away in the back of Killian's closet, and there was always that one photo he kept on his chest of drawers in his bedroom.

It was the first photo taken after being married. They had been stood at the front of the church, and the smiles on their faces was blinding. He looked handsome and she had looked beautiful, and the love in their eyes was unmistakable as stared in one another's orbs.

Killian slowly came back to his senses and very carefully he stood, indicating for Milah and Eve to do the same thing. Seeing what Killian was about to do, Milah pulled the covers back on the bed and Killian laid Emma down gently before tucking the covers up around her. 

"We need to leave her and let her sleep." Killian murmured softly, as the three headed towards the door. 

Milah turned and placed her hand on Killian's shoulder in a comforting manner. 

"You need to stay. You're her anchor at the moment. Stay." Milah kissed his tear-stained cheek softly before she closed the bedroom door, following Eve down the stairs. 

And he did.

In the kitchen, Eve sat down at the breakfast bar, Milah standing opposite her. 

"I like you, Milah." Eve smiled sadly. "You're kind, nothing like Cinderella's step-mother."  
Milah gave a soft smile and reached out to hold Eve's arm. "Thank you. That means a lot to hear that. Would you like something to eat?" 

Eve nodded. "A bacon sandwich, please." 

Milah followed the instructions and opened the fridge door, before pulling a pan out.

Killian stared at Emma's sleeping form for a few minutes before he removed his shoes, joining her on the bed though he lay on top of the covers. Emma out of habit moved towards him and his arm snaked around her shoulders. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Swan." He whispered. "I'm not leaving you again." 

Emma cracked an open slowly and looked at him. "I know. Eve is here." 

Killian smiled sadly his thumb reached out to stroke her cheek. "I would have always found my way back to you, Swan. Always." 

Emma's hand came up to cradle his hand which rested on her cheek. "I thought I would let you know, I really like Milah. I think she'll be a wonderful step mother for Eve. You found yourself a keeper." 

Killian lay further down on the bed, his eyes now staring straight into Emma's. "If I had any doubts that she wouldn't be, I wouldn't be with her, Swan. Because Eve is my little girl; I know I have only known her for a month and a half, but I do love her, as though it's a paternal instinct. I won't let anyone who would ever hurt her near."

Emma looked down sadly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you still love me?"  
Killian moved forward, his thumb hooking under her chin, forcing for her to look him in the eyes. 

"I'll always love you, Swan. Always." 

Emma's eyes began to pool tears again and Killian used his thumb to wipe them. 

"Darling…" He murmured, leaning his head down. 

"We can't do this, Killian. You're engaged. I…" She moved away and got out of the bed. "I need to pack. My…" 

Killian grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "Emma, please, just take a breath. You're going to get yourself ill if you keep carrying on this way with all this stress." 

"I just need to get my things together and get to my mothers." Emma said, pulling away again.

Killian groaned. "Swan, sit down. Allow me." 

His hand was on the small of her back, sending shock waves through her body. As though he could feel them as well, he pulled his hand back straight away as she stepped out of his reach. 

"Thank you." 

Killian watched as she crawled back on the bed, immediately snuggling into the covers. Killian picked the things from the pile she had made and packed them carefully into the cardboard boxes. 

"You had only been gone three months when dad started to feel sick. His skin turned pale and he was tired all the time. Victor tested him and they discovered it was bone cancer. I wanted to call you. Beg for you to come back, but I couldn't. My bump was showing and I didn't want to draw you away from your career."  
Killian turned to face her and sighed gently. "I would have given it all up for you if you have asked? I thought that you wanted the divorce." 

"I did, but I regretted it after. I never stopped loving you."

Outside the closed bedroom door, Milah listened. She had tears in her eyes as she listened to their conversation, both admitting they still loved one another, but she smiled through the tears. Sure she knew Killian still loved Emma, but she didn't know the blonde returned the feelings. Milah should be feeling angry, but she wasn't. Instead she felt guilty about being engaged to Killian. She felt as though she was stopping a family from being together and she didn't want to do that. She had lost her first love to a car accident, just like Killian's parents and she still loved him.

Milah loved Killian, but every time in the past four weeks that Killian and Emma had been around one another, she hadn't been able to shake the guilty feeling. She found her fingers twisting the white gold band with the large diamond on her finger, and very quietly and softly she backed away from the bedroom and back down the stairs. 

"Hey, Eve. When your dad comes back, tell him I went back to the lake-house. I'm not feeling well." 

Eve nodded. "Okay, feel better, Milah."

Killian emerged from Emma's room another ten minutes later. Emma was still lying on the bed in a quiet mood as she played some game on her phone. Eve looked up as Killian entered the room. 

"Where's Milah?" He asked, looking around the kitchen. 

"She said she wasn't feeling well so she went back to the lake-house." Eve said. 

Killian's facial expression grew worried. "I better go then. Eve make sure you keep your mom company." 

Killian grabbed his Mercedes keys, as him and Milah had come in separate cars that morning before leaving Eve without another word. He drove carefully back towards the vast lake. Eventually he pulled up in the large house's driveway and quickly made his way inside. 

"Milah!" He called, making his way to a guest bedroom. 

He hadn't been able to share the master suite with Milah as that had bene the room Emma and him had given everything to one another in.

He opened the door and froze when he saw Milah packing a large suitcase. 

"Milah, what are you doing?" 

"Leaving." She gave him a soft smile, as she zipped the case. "Killian, we aren't working." 

Killian walked forward and grabbed her hands, noticing her engagement ring wasn't sitting where it should be. 

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Killian whispered. 

Milah took a deep breath. "It's not because I'm cheating or anything, but I think you know the real reason. You still love Emma Swan, and she still loves you. I know you were a hundred percent committed a month ago, but learning you have a daughter and seeing your old love has brought back put away feelings. Killian, I don't want to be in the way of you having a proper family again." 

"Milah I love you." Killian argued. "Emma is my first love yes, but you're my…" 

Milah's fingers silenced him. "Killian Jones, I want you to seize your happy ending with her. The divorce should never have happened."

Killian looked at Milah and his smile widened slightly. "Milah, you truly are one of the greatest women." 

"I know." 

Killian smiled sadly. "You're leaving then?" 

"Yes. You don't need me anymore. Emma is your ending and so is Eve. A blind man could see your connection. Hell, I noticed it the moment I saw you two together. Sometimes your first love is the one you are destined to be with." 

Killian kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Now go and get your Swan."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****  
**  
Killian made sure that Milah left safely before he drove back round to Emma's. He found that he was driving a little quicker than normal, his heart racing. He knew what Milah had done and he was grateful, but he was also smart enough to not to force the relationship. He planned to let Emma know of the split and then have them both gradually go on from there. He turned onto Emma's street and when he saw Graham's patrol car parked at the front, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Parking beside the car, he exited, locked his doors and headed back in the house. Eve looked up from the kitchen and smiled at the sight of him. 

"Is Milah feeling better?" Eve asked, as he put down one of the dolls she was playing with. 

"Milah's gone, Eve. We're not together anymore. Is your mother awake?" Killian asked, heading towards the stairs. 

"Yes. Graham is with her." Eve answered.

Killian turned and headed up the stairs, not caring that Graham was present. He walked down the passageway and stopped outside of the door. Pushing it open, he laid eyes on Emma who was lifting a light box, whilst Graham was lifting one of the heavier ones. 

"You're back." Emma said, as she put her box down. 

Graham looked at Killian, his expression unkind, before he turned to look at Emma's surprised one. 

"I'll put this in the car, and then come back for the others, Emma." Without even another glance at Killian, Graham exited the room. 

Emma shifted awkwardly from one foot to another as Killian shut the door behind him. 

"Is there anything you need?" Emma questioned. 

"The engagement's off." Killian breathed out. 

Emma nodded awkwardly. "Sorry to hear that. I guess you're heartbroken."

Killian stepped forward and Emma didn't even move back as his hands came to rest on her cheeks. 

"I want to give us a try again. We don't have to jump into anything; we don't even have to touch." As if to prove his point he removed his hands. "I just want to you to know that I'm here for you for everything and that I'm not going anywhere." 

Emma looked away from him and this time took a step back. "I'm sure Eve will be glad to hear that you're staying." 

Killian smiled sadly, his look one of defeat, but he didn't expect anything else. It wasn't as though Emma would take him back straight away; in fact he would be lucky enough if she actually considered him again as that type of man in her life after everything they had been through. Even if he didn't have Emma like that, he still had Eve, his daughter, the product of their love.

Graham re-entered the room ready to take some more boxes down and noticed the tension which hung in the air around them. Graham, only being an inch taller, fixed Killian up with his eyes, before he settled that no one had been hurt. He made his way over to one of the boxes and Emma took a hold of one as well. Killian watched both of them leave the room, Emma muttering something under her breath, before following their lead grabbing a couple boxes. Eve was still sitting in the same place when Killian descended the stairs with a couple of boxes. 

"Killian, can we talk?" Eve asked. 

"Of course. Let me just put these boxes in Graham's car and I'll be back." 

Killian exited the house, placed the boxes he was carrying in the boot, ignoring Emma and Graham talking, before he re-entered the house and joined Eve at the table. 

"First question. Can I call you dad?" Eve asked, her tone hopeful.

Killian smiled warmly, the word touching him. "If you wish it." 

Eve smiled. "Okay, dad. The second question, are you and mom getting back together?" 

Killian tensed and sighed. He looked away from Eve and stared at the window into the messy backyard.  
"I don't think we are, Eve. But we're going to get on for the sake of you." 

"But you still love her and she still loves' you right?" Eve smiled. "Mom said she did." 

Killian took a hold of Eve's small hand in his large ones. "A relationship is built on more than just love, Eve. Your mother and I have a lot of issues which need to be resolved before we can think of one another in that light again. But yes, I care for your mom very much and I would do anything to ensure her safety and yours. But right now, I am not the man who she needs. Graham is going to have to step up. I will see you as much as I can Eve and you are always welcome to come and stay with me at my house by the lake." 

Eve smiled as she squeezed her dad's hand. "Thank you." 

Emma re-entered the room and smiled softly at the scene in front of her. "Graham's car is full." 

Killian glanced up at her and raised an eye-brow. 

"Can you please take some stuff? That way Graham won't have to make two trips. And uh, mom wants you to come for dinner tonight." Emma looked nervous as she said the last part as though she was afraid that Killian would say no. 

"Of course I can, and I would love to come for dinner. What do you say, Eve? Shall we you're your mum a lift?" Killian asked, holding his hand out to Eve. 

Emma blinked back a couple of tears which had formed in her eyes as Killian said the word mom. Eve quickly jumped up and took a hold of Killian's hand as they headed for the stairs, Emma following behind. Soon, the three of them had packed the rest of the boxes into Killian's car, and Emma, even though she wouldn't admit it, was eager to ride in the Mercedes as she had never been in a car this posh before; well she had been unconscious the first time she had been in it, so this trip would be significantly better. Graham had already left, as he needed to drop the boxes off and get back to work.

Eve got into the back seat of the car, whilst Emma into the front. She was surprised to see that it was a manual and when Killian pulled out onto the road, she couldn't believe at how swiftly he changed the gears. It was a twenty-minute drive to Mary Margaret's and Emma tried to think of a topic to discuss before she settled on one. 

"When are you going to speak to Robin?" Emma asked nervously, as she looked out the window. 

"Soon, we planned to meet up at The Rabbit Hole tomorrow night." 

Emma nodded a soft smile on her face. "I'm glad that you are starting to slowly rebuild relationships here with people." 

Killian stopped at traffic lights and took a deep breath. "Swan, there is only one relationship here in Storybrooke that I really have any interested in rebuilding." 

He didn't have to say her name or even motion towards her for her to grasp his meaning. Emma knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted a second chance, just like she did, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take it yet.

It took all afternoon for them to unload Emma's things. By the time Killian, Emma and Eve had arrived at Emma's parent's house; Graham had already dropped off the boxes and gone back to work. Killian stayed behind to help and he couldn't believe how much stuff Emma had actually packed and decided to bring with her. Eve was happily unpacking in her room, whilst Killian helped Emma unpack some of her items into her old bedroom. 

"You still have this?" He chuckled as he held up a crinkled piece of paper. 

Emma blushed furiously. The first love letter Killian had ever written her was in his hands. Killian smiled and made his way over to her. 

"Don't blush, Swan. Hmm, let's see what I wrote;

_Dear Emma__  
__You are the best girlfriend in the world!__  
__Love Killian__  
_  
I was just the typical thirteen-year old." Killian mumbled, holding it out. 

Emma took it from him gently and placed it in a small box where numerous other papers rested. 

"I have them all." Emma replied softly. 

Killian smiled sadly and returned to unpacking the box he had almost finished.

Eve carefully came out from her bedroom and snuck past her mother's room where she could see and slightly hear that she was in a deep conversation with her dad. Smiling, she carried on until she reached Mary Margaret in the kitchen. 

"Okay, grandma, I have a plan." 

Mary Margaret looked at her granddaughter and smiled softly. "Pray tell, what is it?"  
Eve took a deep breath. "Operation Cobra. Basically, I want to get my parents back together. I know they still love one another, because they both told me individually but I think they're both scared." 

Mary Margaret sat down opposite Eve. "Honey, you can't get involved in their personal lives. There is a lot of unresolved problems between them. It's not a fairy-tale, Eve. They might not want to get back together." 

"No, I think dad does, and mom secretly does as well. You have to help me. Please, I don't want them to be separated and I'm sure now that they are older, it will last. Please grandma, I know you want her to be happy and I'm positive that my dad can do that again."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Okay, Eve, I'll nudge them in that direction, but we can't be straightforward or blunt about it okay. Your mom is still recovering from Walsh and she might not want to jump straight back into a relationship with someone." 

"Thank you. I plan to get mom to take me out to the lake-house later this week to stay with dad. That way some of their old romantic feelings might be re-visited." 

Mary Margaret nodded. "Fine, dear."

Upstairs, Killian and Emma made their way through the boxes one, by one. Finally, they reached the last box and the first thing that came out was a large frame holding a full length picture of Emma and Killian on their wedding day. In harmony both stared at the picture reminiscing.

Their smiles in the photo were bright, big and happy. His arms were resting on her waist, and her arms around his neck.

The photo was taken of them during their first dance; both gazing into one another's eyes in affection. Emma placed the frame down on the bed gently as Killian reached into the box silently to produce the next photo- one of them at formal. Emma's beige coloured dress flowed gently down, whilst Killian stood behind her, his hands on her waist. 

"You looked beautiful then." Killian smiled sadly. "I can still remember seeing you for the first time that night. Seeing you walk down those stairs so elegantly; your dress gracefully swirling around you, your hair in soft curls cascading down your back."

Emma felt the tears come to her eyes again as he spoke so fond of her on prom night.

Before she could grasp what she was doing, she had pulled the lapels of his jacket towards her and smashed her lips against his. He responded eagerly, his hand coming to stroke her hair, her hand doing the same to his.

Eight years' worth of passion was burned into the kiss. Killian pulled her legs up around his waist, which she wrapped tightly around him. Very slowly he lowered her on to the bed, with Emma's hands pulling him down on top of her tightly. Their tongues now began to battle for dominance. Emma's hands stroked up and down his back. She knew that this was wrong, that they were moving too fast, but their chemistry and put away feelings were all coming flooding back.

And then just as quick as it all began, it ended.

The bedroom door opened and Eve's small voice gasped. 

"Fuck." Killian muttered very quietly as he moved off Emma quickly, helping her to sit up. 

Both looked a little flushed and guilty as they met Eve's shocked expression, but then she started to smile. 

"I knew it! I knew you would get back together!" 

Both Emma and Killian's mouths dropped slightly. 

"I mean that was so cute, that kiss; though gross at the same time." 

Emma blushed and Killian knelt down to Eve's height. "I need you to listen little princess, your mum and I just lost control. We…" 

"Are back together!" Emma smiled, bending down. "Not officially. We're just going to take things as each day goes, okay?" 

Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around both parents. Killian's arm curled around Emma's shoulders and his eyes met hers. She gave him the softest of smiles, but behind it was the one thing that Killian wanted- hope.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:****  
**  
Christmas fast approached as November went. December the 1st, Emma, Killian and Eve went to visit David in hospital and for the first time in almost two weeks of being back together, David learned of the news.

Emma had already prepared herself for her father's wrath, but instead was met with a small sad smile as he clutched his daughter's hand in his weak, pale one. Eve was curled up beside her grandad whilst Killian watched the two most important women in his life try to cheer David up from his unfortunate situation.

This was the first time Killian had seen David Swan in eight years and he was deeply saddened to see that such a wonderful man had fallen ill with such a hateful illness. David's dull blue eyes landed on Killian and he offered him a small smile. 

"I'm just glad that there is someone back in my daughter's life who will be able to take care of her and Eve once I'm gone." David said weakly, a small cough following his words. 

Emma felt a couple of tears trickle down her cheeks, Eve unaware that her grandfather was dying from this illness, just believed that he was sick and would get better. At the age of eight, she didn't understand the illness that her grandfather faced. 

"I'm here to stay." Killian replied, coming up beside Emma, his hand resting on her shoulder.

David nodded and stroked his daughter's cheek. "I know." 

Emma smiled at her dad, kissing his hand gently. "We need to get going. Eve has to be up for an outing with Roland tomorrow morning." 

Eve quickly jumped up. "Night grandad, see you in the morning." 

Emma watched Eve exit the room before she stood, bending down to kiss David on the cheek. "I love you, dad. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I love you too, Emma. Killian, have a good night." 

Killian nodded and took Emma's hand as they exited the room, following Eve towards Killian's car. 

"It gets harder to see him every day knowing that time is running out. I just hope he makes it through Christmas. I don't want Eve to go through this Christmas with his death looming over our heads still." 

Killian squeezed Emma's hand in reassurance. "He will. David is a fighter. He'll fight as long as he can for your family."

They stopped beside his Mercedes, Eve waiting in the back seat ready for them. Killian quickly swooped down for a light kiss on the lips whilst he opened her car door. Emma got in, whilst Killian made his way round to the driver's side.

To most kids, the idea of their parents kissing one another in front of them was gross, but to Eve it was a positive sign of their relationship being rekindled. As Killian pulled back onto the main street, he heard a soft voice asking, 

"Can we stay at the lake-house tonight?" Emma's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Killian stopped at traffic lights and saw Eve's face in the backseat light up. 

"Of course. We'll drop by your parent's house and get some overnight gear." Killian replied with a smile, as he switched his indicator on to turn left. 

Emma smiled and then remembered. "Oh and tomorrow Robin and Regina have invited us around for dinner. I'm glad you and Robin are friends again." 

Killian nodded and drove forward. "Me too. It's good to have him back as my mate. I never had someone in New York like that."

Soon, they pulled up in front of Mary Margaret's house and Emma unbuckled her seatbelt. 

"I'll go grab the stuff. I'll be two minutes. Wait here." Both Killian and Eve watched as

Emma dashed up the garden path, Killian's face smiling slightly. 

"Are you glad that she's back in your life?" Eve asked quietly. 

"Glad…" Killian craned his neck around to look at his daughter. "I couldn't be happier and you know what makes matters even better, princess, I have you as well." 

Eve smiled and then stopped. "Do you sometimes miss Milah?" 

Killian took a deep breath. "No. I thought I would but to be honest I haven't thought of her since your mom and I reconciled. Now, enough on the subject, your mom is back."

Killian flicked the boot for Emma, allowing her to place two overnight bags in car. Emma shut the boot and got back into the passenger seat, Killian re-starting the engine. 

"I just texted Regina as well, Eve and she said that she'll come pick you up." Emma smiled. 

"Okay, mom." Eve said from the backseat. 

Killian glanced at his daughter in the rear view mirror and then his eyes darted to Emma. 

"So, what time are we going to visit David tomorrow?" Killian asked, as he turned onto the road which led to the house. 

"Lunch time. I said I would bring him a cheeseburger from Granny's." Emma smiled at the thought of David eating his burger tomorrow. "Plus, mom is with him all morning." 

Killian nodded as he pulled on to the familiar driveway. Emma's breath hitched as the house that she and Killian had once shared rolled into view. A house which bore all their happy and sad memories, this was their home.

Eve quickly exited the car, taking Killian's car keys to open the front door, whilst Killian carried both bags into the house, not allowing for Emma to carry them. At twenty-eight she felt the nerves creep into her at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Killian and wondered whether they actually would. She stepped into the familiar surroundings and smiled when she saw all the same furnishings. Killian placed the bags down and his arms encircled around her waist. 

"Welcome home, Swan." 

Emma smiled and she quickly made her way around the house, taking in all the details.

Eventually, she came to the master bedroom and very carefully she pushed the door open. The room was exactly as she remembered it to be. The same bedding was there, though clean, but the mattress as far as she could tell was new, though with the same wooden bedframe. For a moment ignoring her adult side, she squealed as she jumped on to the bed, face down in the pillows. She laid there for a few moments, just relaxing before she heard the bedroom door close, and Killian's heavy footsteps come up behind her. 

"Enjoying the bed, are we love?" He murmured as he climbed on beside her, rolling Emma over so he could see her face.

"Hi." She whispered in a giddy tone. 

Killian bent down and pressed his lips to hers. "Swan…" 

"Where's Eve?" She asked, pulling back. 

"Watching television downstairs. I told her we needed to have a serious conversation and we weren't to be disturbed." Killian said, his lips devouring hers. 

Emma moaned softly as she felt his hand settle on her toned stomach and then she pulled back. 

"When Eve goes to sleep, we can continue this, but for now, I think it's dinner time." Emma said, standing. 

Killian groaned in a childish like manner as Emma headed towards the bedroom door. 

"Come on, Jones, or there definitely won't be anything later on." 

Killian simply chuckled and followed her, his hand smacking her behind in the process.

"Minx."

In the kitchen Emma happily made dinner over their old stove. Lamb cutlets with chips. Not imaginative but quick. Eve munched happily away at the meat on the bones, completely oblivious to flirtatious looks Killian kept sending Emma. Only when Emma let out a slight giggle did Eve finally look at her mother in a confused manner. 

"What's so funny, mom?" Eve asked, looking at Killian who was looking down at his food with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"Nothing honey, only the bits of food around your mouth." Emma said saving herself from embarrassment, as she used her napkin to wipe some of the lamb sauce off Eve's chin. 

"It's not nice to laugh at people mom." Eve scolded. 

Killian laughed and used his napkin to wipe Emma's mouth. "Maybe your mom should learn to keep clean herself, isn't that right, little lass?" 

"Yes!" Eve laughed.

The small family of three finished their dinner shortly afterwards, and Killian went upstairs to tuck Eve in whilst Emma cleaned the dinner table and placed all their used plates and cutlery in the dishwasher. After making sure the room was clean, she grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa before she headed out onto the patio, where she stood looking up at the stars in the sky. It was a few minutes before the door slid open behind her and strong arms encircled her waist. 

"Kid was out like a light. As long as you don't scream my name to loud, Eve isn't going to wake." 

Emma moaned slightly as she leant against his muscular frame. "What makes you think I'll be screaming your name?" 

Killian smirked against her neck before he began to pepper her neck with wet kisses, sucking and nibbling in between the kisses. 

"Oh…" She mumbled. 

"Come to bed, Swan." 

"That sounds like a good idea."

She let out a small yelp of surprise as Killian swung her over his shoulder. Killian kicked the door open and close as he headed towards the master bedroom. He smacked Emma's ass playfully a couple of times as he pushed the door open, shutting it and making sure to lock it. In a playful manner he threw her down on the bed. Emma laughed as his lips descended on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their mouths parting. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, to her pulse point. He nipped gently, before sucking, making sure to leave a small hickey. Emma moaned. 

"Killian…" 

He smiled against her neck as his right hand began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Just before he pushed the shirt over her shoulders, she pulled back. 

"What's the matter?" Killian asked gently. 

"My body is different." She looked embarrassed. "I have stretch marks…" 

Killian pushed the shirt from her shoulders, her hands immediately going to rest on the side of her stomach. 

"Emma, do you think I really care about that? You're beautiful, no matter what." He gently pried her hands away from her stretch marks, before reaching down to kiss them tenderly. "It's another reminder that from our love we made a perfect little human being."

Emma's eyes watered up at his words. They hadn't come close to saying 'I love you' yet, but the way he spoke of Eve, made her want to sob like a baby.

His lips then crashed down on hers again, his fingers reaching under her bra, taking both nipples and erecting them. Emma let out soft whimpers as he played with her rosy buds, before slipping the red straps from her shoulders and then unclasping her bra. 

"Beautiful." He murmured as he pulled the bra away from her breasts. 

Before he could reach out again to touch them, her hands removed his shirt, showing off his toned body again. His muscles had definitely gotten bigger, and she forgot how sexy his chest hair and the small snail trail on his stomach looked. His mouth moved forward and latched onto one of the nipples, sucking gently. Emma's hand ran through his hair and she moaned gently. Her fingers moved through his chest hair, down his stomach and to the button on his jeans, popping it open and pulling the zip down. Killian moved back to allow for her to push the jeans down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers; his large bulge present for to gaze upon.

Emma's fingers than went to hook through his underwear but he shook his head. 

"No lass, your pants come off now." He said, as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. 

Killian didn't waste any time in pushing her pants down over her hips, over her thighs and finally over her feet. She didn't notice when he ripped her lacy panties, the strength in his arms showing off, for her. Emma was completely exposed to him and she didn't feel shy now knowing how he had treated her ugly stretch marks. And then her fingers were in his underwear, slipping them down, revealing his large erect manhood. She couldn't believe that he was still big, his rare ten inches springing free of its confines, and then she remembered. She had no protection with her and wasn't on the pill. 

"Killian, do you have any condoms?"

He cursed. "No." 

Emma sighed. "We can't sleep with another then. I'm not risking it." 

Killian bent down and kissed her forehead. "You know there are other ways to pleasure, and I plan to use my mouth and fingers." 

And he did. His fingers slipped through her wet folds, pumping in and out. Emma moaned as his pace quickened, his mouth coming out to suck her sensitive bud. He worked her for a couple of minutes before she finally exploded. Her legs gave off a spasm before she recovered. Emma's hand reached out to grip his hardened member, but he shook his head 

"Not tonight, Swan. We need to be up early." 

He put himself and Emma under the covers. She could feel his hardened erection digging into her back. 

"Just let me use my hand at least." She murmured in a sleepy tone.

Killian fell asleep as Emma worked his hardened member. When he finally came over her hand, his soft snore surrounded her. She couldn't believe he had slept through that, but yet again, he had gotten up at four am that morning because Eve had been sick. And with a small smile on her face she fell asleep.

The twenty-fifth of December came around quickly that month. Emma woke in her room at Mary Margaret's, Eve cuddled up beside her. Glancing at the time she could see it was mid-morning. The night before her and Killian had gone out to a restaurant and hadn't gotten home till late. She couldn't actually believe that Eve was still asleep. Though when she moved, Eve awoke straight away. 

"Santa Claus came, mommy! I have so many presents. But I want to open them with grandad." Eve's tone was excited. 

"Well we better get dressed than, honey." Emma smiled.

Within twenty-minutes, Emma, Mary Margaret and Eve were at the hospital, the presents in two large sacks. Killian stood outside waiting, a small sack himself. Eve hugged him tightly, as did Emma and Mary Margaret as they wished one another a happy Christmas. And when they entered David's room, Christmas seemed to be more real. They were celebrating as a family.

Eve got all the presents she had wanted and was currently playing with a Barbie doll with Mary Margaret and David, whilst Emma and Killian sat on a chair beside the door. Emma was fingering the gold chain around her neck, a swan charm on the end. Killian's present was special, but the most special gift she received that day was from God.

David Swan had lived for this Christmas, but despite the happiness in the room, the adults all knew the same thing;

He wouldn't live to see another one.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:****  
**  
Boxing Day was spent at the lake-house. Robin, Regina, Roland, Ruby, Whale, Mary Margaret, David (who had been brought in a wheel chair) and many other friends came. Killian cooked a barbeque with the help of Leroy and his wife Nova, whilst Emma went out canoeing with, Robin, Eve, and Roland. David was under a couple of blankets in his wheelchair, Mary Margaret cuddled up on his lap. Killian stood beside them as the three watched Emma and Eve on a small canoe together.

Killian clutched the beer in his hand as he watched Emma splash Eve, and Eve splashing back, resulting in them falling out of the canoe. Roland, seeing his best friend in the water wanted the same thing, so Robin tipped the canoe. Regina's laugh rang out at the sight of Roland and Eve climbing back into their canoes; Emma and Robin following their lead. Shortly, the four were back on land, Emma wrapped in a blanket and Eve wrapped up in two of Killian's jackets, whilst Regina had brought towels from home.

The kids were on the ground as they unwrapped some of their final presents from the others whilst the adults crowded around them.

Killian's arms were wrapped around Emma's waist, his head on her shoulder as they watched Eve open a present. Emma felt a small tap on her leg and she turned to see Roland holding a picture. 

"I drew this of you and Killian." Roland smiled. 

Emma bent down to Roland's height and gave him a soft smile. "It's perfect, thank you." 

Roland hugged Emma's and Killian's legs before heading back to Robin and a heavily pregnant Regina. Emma and Regina's eyes met and they smiled at one another before turning back to their partners. 

"Swan, there is one more present for you…" Killian said, as he dug around in his pocket. 

Emma gasped. "Killian, seriously, the necklace is enough. It must have cost…" 

"Ssh, lass." Killian produced an envelope. 

Emma opened the envelope he had given her slowly. Inside was a silver piece of paper. Emma read the swirly font on the front. 

"A dinner reservation for two at The Magic Mirror, Killian, that is in New York."

David wheeled up slowly. "I know. That's my present, kind of. I suggested that Killian should take you away for a romantic evening as you youngsters call it. Eve can stay with your mother." 

"Dad, I can't possibly go…" 

"Don't argue with me young lady." David teased. "I want you to go. Those reservations are for tomorrow, so you're going to need to leave today." 

Emma watched as David reached under the blanket he was wearing and produced two airline tickets. 

"I thought you could fly there. Killian's doorman Walter, can pick you up and then Killian said he has another car he can use…" 

Emma gasped loudly when she saw the tickets. "Dad these are first class tickets, I can't accept these." 

"Non-refundable, Emma. Now, your flight leaves in three hours, so you might want to get packing. I'm sure these guests are ready to go home, and I have to get back to the hospital." 

Emma bent down to kiss her father on the forehead, a tear rolling softly down her cheek,

"Thank you, daddy."

David smiled as he weakly placed his arms around his daughter. "And I'll be here for you when you get back, and you can tell me how awesome the food was at the restaurant okay?" 

Emma nodded and pulled back before hugging Killian. "You two have always spoiled me rotten." 

Killian chuckled and he and David shared a similar look. "Well you are our princess after all." 

David smiled softly. "She's your princess now."

The guests quickly dispatched; Regina, Robin and Roland wanting to get home quickly to change into dry clothes. Mary Margaret drove David back to the hospital, with Eve, who had hugged both parents tightly. 

"So…" Emma muttered as she placed their needed items in the suitcase. "Clothes, hairbrush, toothbrushes, toothpaste, perfume, deodorant…" 

"Condoms." Killian called from the bathroom, chucking a box onto the bed, quickly followed by a second. 

Emma looked up at him and laughed. They hadn't come close to having sex again since their last time. They had deemed it too risky after Eve had discovered them both naked the next morning. It was safe to say that the girl was scarred for life. Emma picked up the box and laughed again. Extra-large. Yes, he was definitely that size.

Killian jumped out of his skin almost when she threw both boxes back. 

"Swan, I am not going on a romantic weekend away with you without making love to you…" His jaw dropped when he saw that she was holding a small box, labelled Birth Control. 

"Didn't tell you, but I've been taking these for the last month. We won't need the rubbers." 

Killian's eyes widened in amazement as he strode over to her, "Swan, I want nothing more than to ravish you here and now, but we're going to miss our flight. Whatever you have forgotten, I'll get us when we get there. Now we need to go."

The flight into New York was rough and Emma was sick at least twice. Killian being the gentleman he was, held her hair back, whilst some other first class passengers looked on in disgust. 

"She's pregnant, okay." Killian muttered, as he soothed her back, placing his hand on her stomach. 

Emma blushed furiously as some of the women then deemed to give her sympathetic look as Killian drew her into his arms, stroking her belly gently.

After they landed, Walter picked them up in one of Killian's other cars, a BMW. Walter loved Emma from the moment he met her. He would admit, when Killian was with Milah he couldn't picture Killian with anyone else and now here he was, with another woman, who if possible was ten times better than Milah. 

"I can't believe you told them I was pregnant!" Emma exclaimed, laughing loudly. 

Killian smirked as he slid in beside her. "Well, they were looking at your as though you belonged in economy darling, a little lie here and there doesn't matter."

The drive back to Killian's penthouse suite in silence as Emma was too amazed as she looked around New York. Her eyes widened when Walter finally pulled up in the foyer. All around her were rich cars and rich people. 

"You live here?" She questioned in shock. 

"Penthouse, darling. Now let's get going." Killian said, as Walter opened Emma's car door for her. 

Emma smiled her thank you, before grabbing one of the suitcases. Together they made their way into the lobby of the building, and Emma was amazed even further. 

"Unbelievable." She muttered. 

"Mr. Jones, welcome back." The building owner's wife smiled, her placard showing the name Belle Gold. 

'Thank you Mrs. Gold. This is Emma Swan, ex-wife, current girlfriend, you get the jiffy." 

Belle smiled a hello before Killian guided Emma to the glass elevator. As they made their way up the floors, Emma felt herself becoming nervous. She knew what was going to happen when they entered the room. They would have sex again and probably all day tomorrow until it was time to leave for dinner. 

They finally reached Killian's penthouse door and he opened it. Emma waded into the room, a gasp omitting from her mouth as she looked around. Glass windows were everywhere, overlooking the light-up city. The room was surprisingly clean, and Killian knew that Milah had obviously been in to clean it since they departed. Emma dropped the bag. 

"Wow, Killian, this is amazing." 

Killian dropped his bag as he closed the door. "I know. And the best thing is, the walls are soundproof, so you can scream as loud as you want." 

Emma giggled. "But firstly, please let me clean my teeth. I was sick only a couple of hours ago okay." 

Killian opened the suitcase and handed her, her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"I know." 

Emma entered the master bedroom and gasped at the large king-sized bed before she made her way into the en-suite. She tied her hair back into a loose pony-tail before proceeding to clean her teeth immensely. After drying her mouth, she re-entered the bedroom to see photos of her and Killian on the dressing table.

"You kept these up the whole time?" She asked with a confused look, after seeing Killian toeing his shoes off on the bed. 

"No. Milah must have changed them over when she cleaned the apartment last." Killian said, removing his socks. 

Emma smiled softly and removed her own shoes. Killian fixed her with a seductive look. 

"What do you say we get to the pleasurable part of the evening, love?" 

Emma came over to him and stood in front of him. Killian's hands went to rest on the back of her thighs, pulling her down onto his lap. 

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan." She murmured, as she wound her arms around his neck. 

"Kiss me, Swan."

And she did. Their lips moved against one another's gently. She could feel his erection slowly forming in his pants, rubbing directly against her core. 

"Oh god, you're so big," She muttered, as he looked down at his lap. "Excuse the dumb question, but I can't remember how you managed to fit that in me." 

Killian chuckled. "Well my dear, you were so wet it didn't matter. Now enough talking; let me love you." 

Emma closed her eyes as he kissed her again, flipping them around so she was on her back, his fingers coming to the hem of her shirt, slowly peeling it over her head. Emma's eyes opened as Killian's met her lips again, his fingers dancing under her bra. 

"You are still the most beautiful woman to me in the whole world." Killian smiled, as Emma blushed. 

Her fingers trailed to them hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his back, exposing the dark hair on his chest and stomach. He helped her to slip it over his head and discarded it somewhere on the floor.

Their lips met in another passionate dance, her hands roaming up and down his back. Killian's fingers reached under her black lace bra and began to tweak her nipple until erected, and then he pulled her forward, unclipping her bra, allowing for her breasts to break free. Emma watched as Killian's lips kissed her neck and then down to capture one of the buds into his mouth, nipping and sucking gently, whilst his other hand took care of the other.

Her moans began to fill the room, and she could feel her core heating up. Very slowly, her fingers made their way down to the button on his jeans, unbuttoning and then unzipping. Killian pulled back to help her push them down his legs, leaving him in his black boxers. Her hand then cupped him through the soft material and he let out an animal sounding groan. 

"Oh, Emma." He murmured.

She smirked which vanished when he repeated the same actions with her jeans. Shortly, her panties had been discarded as well and Killian was kneeling between her legs, prying them apart. Her cunt was on full display to him and she didn't even feel embarrassed. Killian ran his finger up the middle, before pressing into her gently. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he moved it in and out slowly. A second finger than joined and then a third, as her moans grew.

Very slowly, he moved his face towards the middle of her legs. As he continued to move his fingers in and out, his lips connected with the bundle of the nerves and began to suck, lick and nibble gently, knowing that this made Emma crazy. She was writhing underneath him as he brought her to brink of an orgasm and with a final pump, she came undone around his fingers, a very quiet scream erupting her.

It was intense and Killian knew it was, considering how hard her walls were squeezing his fingers, which he was surprised weren't broken.

It took a few minutes for Emma to recover and when she did, she pushed Killian down and climbed on top of him, hooking her fingers into his boxers, pulling them down his legs slowly. Killian watched intently as his cock sprang free, Emma pulling his boxers over his feet. She then knelt beside him and gripped his hard member, pumping him a few times.

Killian's eyes groaned in pleasure. 

"As much as I love your hand and mouth on me, Swan, I'm afraid you're going to have to stop if you want me to make love to you." 

Emma smiled at him as she pulled back, settling into the bed, spreading her legs wide for him. 

"Killian, be gentle. Walsh was nowhere near your size. I don't know what will happen." 

Killian moved forward, coating the tip of his cock in her arousal. 

"I'll be gentle, Swan. I promise."

And he was. He pushed into her ever so gently, fighting his inner man as he wanted to slam into her, take her hard and show her how much she turned him on, but for now, tonight would be making love, and he would be showing her how much he loved with her without saying the three words.

He moved very gently, her whimpers were ones of pain at first before the pleasure took over. He held her hands and stared into her eyes as he rocked backwards and forwards gently. And then she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, aligning his cock with her core again. She sank down on to him and they both moaned loudly. And within a couple of minutes, he came undone inside of her and they both collapsed in a heavy heap.

And as he remained inside of her, she could feel his cock hardening again, and she knew this wouldn't be the only session that night. 

The next day, Killian drove them to the Magic Mirror and Emma could already feel her tummy rumbling as they entered the restaurant which smelled delicious. It was clearly classy and now she understood why Killian had told her to dress nice. A couple of men said hello to Killian on their way to their table and Emma realized that a lot of people were looking at them. 

"Don't mind anyone, Swan. Most of these are my old work colleges'." Killian pulled out Emma's chair and pushed her in before he sat at his. 

Emma reached out to take the menu whilst Killian ordered them drinks. He ordered a rum, whilst he got Emma some form of white wine. 

"Anything you fancy, love?" He asked, as he closed his menu. 

"Salmon." She murmured. "It sounds delicious." 

"Anything for you." Killian ordered their meals, him ordering a rib-eye steak.

It was a forty-five minute wait for their food and when it arrived, Emma was completely right, the food was divine. They ate in silence, sipping at their drinks and to others, it would seem as though they were having eye-sex. Emma finished her meal a few minutes after Killian and she delicately wiped her mouth, before Killian went to order chocolate mousse for desert.

And then Emma's phone began to buzz on the table.

Mary Margaret's number appeared and Killian indicated for Emma to answer it. Killian watched Emma's expression drop, the tears forming in her eyes, her breaths coming out short.

David Swan had passed away at seven twenty-two that evening in his sleep.

**I am sorry about David's death, but I wanted to add a little drama to the fic. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:****  
**  
As soon as Killian realized what had happened, he had called the airport straight away for the next available flight to Storybrooke. The flight would be leaving in two hours, meaning that they wouldn't have enough time to go back to Killian's apartment to gather their things, but at that moment, Emma didn't care.

She just wanted to get home.

This time, as they sat in the first class section on the flight, there was no talking. Emma had tears streaming down her cheeks as Killian held her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. People looked at Emma with concerned expressions but not one of them dared to ask what was wrong.

They soon landed in Storybrooke and Killian drove them back down the road towards the main centre of the town. The hospital slowly came into view and Emma found that she couldn't breathe properly. Skilfully, he parked the car and switched the engine off.

Emma made no attempt to move, her head resting in her hand as she looked out the window, the tears still softly rolling down her cheeks. 

"Swan…" 

"Just don't okay. I don't want sympathy." She hissed, as she got out the car, slamming the door. 

Killian sat stunned for a few moments as he watched Emma run into the hospital before he followed her movements.

Emma was first met with Eve who was bawling her eyes out. Eve had jumped from her godmothers lap, Ruby Whale, and into her arms. 

"Mommy!" She sobbed. 

"I know, baby." Emma soothed, stroking Eve's hair. 

Mary Margaret exited the room where David's lifeless body lay. Emma had only ever seen Mary Margaret look this upset once and that was when David had been discovered with the cancer. Eve moved into Killian's arms whom had just entered the room, whilst

Emma and Mary Margaret embraced. 

"I shouldn't have gone." Emma sobbed on her mother's shoulder. "I should have stayed." 

"Emma, no, your father would have wanted you to have a good weekend." Mary Margaret cried. 

Emma pulled away and didn't say anything else as she headed towards the room. Very slowly, she pushed open the door to see her father's lifeless body and pale as ever. A gentle sob ripped through her throat as she approached the bed, laying her head down on David's chest. 

"Dad, please come back. Please." She whispered over and over, as she cried into his chest.

Emma didn't know how long she remained in the room, but when Killian's hand finally rested on her shoulder, her throat was dry and no more tears came from her eyes. Eve had gone home with Ruby for the night, and Mary Margaret was organizing with Whale to move David's body into the morgue. 

"Swan…" 

"I'm sorry." She said in a hoarse tone. 

"No, no, darling." He murmured, as he drew her into his arms. "You don't need to apologize." 

As Killian ran his hands up and down Emma's back, he felt his own tears slip down his eyes as he stared at the body of his second father.

The next week, Mary Margaret had already organized the entire funeral, and most of Storybrooke had shown up. Eve stood in between her parents, and Graham was also beside Emma.

The pastor had just finished his speech and now it was everyone else's turn to speak, if they wished. Mary Margaret was first and Emma was already crying as she watched her mother walk on to the small platform. 

"Thank you all so much for coming today." Her tone was surprisingly calm. "David would have been happy to see you all here. Where do I start? My husband was a good man and he did a lot for this town, and he touched the lives of everyone here today. He was not only my husband, but a father, a father to a wonderful young woman, Emma. Emma, he loved you so very much and he would not want you to regret a single-thing. He just wanted you to live. He loved you as well Killian. You were like a second son to him, and he always rooted for you. And Eve, your grandad loved you so much and he will continue to love you as he moves on to the next world. I'll miss you David."

As Mary Margaret stepped down, it was clear that she could not go on. Mary Margaret went to give Emma the microphone, but Emma found she didn't have the strength to say anything, and before he could think, Killian took the microphone and stepped up onto the platform. 

"I just wanted to say a few things. David Swan was the best man to walk this town. He was loyal, caring and he loved his family very much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Apart from his family, he cared for everyone. He cared for all of his friends, other family members; in general everyone who has lived or lives in this town. David was like a second father to me. I lost my own father when I was seventeen and David immediately stepped up and filled his shoes. At that time, I was in a very serious relationship with his only child, Emma, and he knew how much I cared. David knew that I was broken, and instead of letting Emma be the one to heal me, he did. He took me fishing the day after my parent's death, and explained to me that my parents and brother were watching down on me every minute of the day, and David will be doing the same right now. He wouldn't want us all to be stand here moping he would want us to celebrate his life. David Swan will be forever in our hearts."

When Killian stepped down from the platform, the crowd slowly began to slowly make their way towards the gazebo. As Killian stepped onto the grass, he was knocked into by Emma who had flung her arms around him. 

"That was beautiful, Killian. Thank you." She whispered in his ear. 

Eve came to her parents and pushed herself in between them. Despite this being a sad time for people, Emma couldn't help but feel she was lucky as she cradled Eve and Killian. She had a boyfriend who she loved and a daughter born out of their love. And slowly, she felt things were getting brighter.

_**One Year Later:**____**  
**_  
A nine year old Eve finished colouring in a picture of a flower as Emma cooked a roast dinner. The smell of beef cooking in the kitchen wafted through the house and that was the smell that hit Killian as he entered the house. 

"Daddy's home!" Eve giggled, as she ran into the hallway to see Killian removing his shoes. "Daddy!' 

"Hey squirt!" He smiled, as he picked her up, swinging her around. "How's my little princess doing this evening?" 

Killian carried her into the kitchen as she told him about the colouring in she had done that day. Emma's eyes met his and she smiled brightly. 

"And how is my big princess?" He chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly. 

"Good…" Emma was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" 

Killian smirked. "That would be Eve's babysitter for the evening. I thought you and I could go out on the Jolly Roger for the evening. Take some of your delicious food."

Mary Margaret hadn't waited for an invitation as she entered the house. Emma and her mother hugged tightly before Eve crawled over to her Grandmother's lap. 

"Your roast smells good, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled, as Emma dished up two plates. 

"Yeah, but let me tell you, it's pretty dried out." Emma chuckled, as she reached to get two plastic containers out from underneath the sink. 

She placed two generous amounts into the containers, and Killian took them, quickly exiting the house. Emma looked at Mary Margaret's and Eve's excited faces and raised an eye-brow. 

"Now what is he up to, you two?" Emma questioned. 

"Swan!" Killian's voice called. 

Emma rolled her eyes as she followed him. He took her hand as they made their way slowly down the garden path to the small sailboat. Killian climbed on board, put the containers down and the proceeded to lift Emma on as well. Killian swiftly sailed the small boat out into the middle of the lake, lanterns lit, and together, under the stars and the moon, they ate Emma's overcooked meat and dried out vegetables. 

"Sorry, the meal is shit." She exclaimed, leaning over to spit out a piece of hard carrot.

"And some of the veggies are undercooked." 

"It's perfect." He smiled, as he finished all the food in the container. 

Emma laughed. "You're only saying that because you want to bed me later, but to be honest, I would let you have me either way." 

"Fine, it was pretty bad." He chuckled, as she slowly finished her meal. 

Emma set down her plastic container next to Killian's and looked up at the stars. Killian's eyes remained on her for a few moments as the weight in his pocket became more noticeable.

Emma looked up and gave him a questioning look as he stared at her. "Do I have something on my face or something?" 

Killian blushed a little in the lantern light and looked down at the ground. "Emma…"  
Emma looked up at the sky and jumped. "A shooting star! Look. We have to make a wish quickly." 

Killian closed his eyes, wrinkled his nose and wished that she would say yes. Emma meanwhile, wished for something more meanwhile, another baby. After the star vanished from sight, Emma opened her eyes and almost fell backwards when she saw Killian down on one knee. 

"I know this is soon, but hear me out…" He began, seeing Emma's shocked expression.

"Emma Swan, I never thought that I would be proposing to someone for the third time in my life, two of them being for you. I have to say this, if true love existed in this world, you would be mine. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I have never stopped loving you. Not through the bad times, and my love has only grown stronger with each good moment. I believe that everyone in this world has another half out there and you're mine, that we were always destined to find one another and be together. You are one of the things in my life that light me up in the morning, something that I have to look forward to when I get home. You are my home, Emma Swan. I love you. Will you marry again?"

Emma had tears running down her eyes and when he flicked the ring box and her old engagement ring sat there, just with a fresh polish, she knew the answer straight away. 

"Yes!" She practically screamed. 

Killian smiled happily, as he placed the ring back onto her ring finger. She admired it for a few moments before Killian stood, lifting her in his arms and swinging her around as though it was a romantic movie. 

"I am so relieved you said yes." Killian exclaimed, as he caught his breath, his nerves vanishing. "I thought it was too soon and that you would say no." 

"Killian, how could I ever say no to you? I had a feeling you would pop the question soon. I caught Eve two days ago looking at wedding dresses." 

Killian gulped and looked a little guilty. "I knew she would give my plan away somehow. Do you think I planned this, Swan? Eve did."

Emma laughed as she pressed her lips to his. "Hey Killian…" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do we have to return soon?" 

Killian looked at her and cocked an eye-brow. "What do you mean by that, Swan?" 

Emma simply smirked and began to unbutton her shirt at the front. She discarded the shirt on the floor and then moved to unbutton her pants and shimmied out of them. Killian could feel his cock hardening at the mini strip tease she was putting on for him. Emma's eyes locked on his as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground, and then pulling her panties down. When she was completely bare in front of him, she laid down on one of the blankets and spread her legs. 

"What do you say, Killian? Do you want to have some crazy-post engagement sex?" 

Killian smirked and threw his shirt off. "You have no idea."

Little did they know that they had mentally scarred their nine year old daughter again, as well as Emma's fifty six year old mother.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

It was unbelievable how quickly time could fly. It felt like only yesterday that Killian had proposed again and that they had had wild sex aboard the Jolly Roger, resulting in Emma not walking properly the next day, and now here she stood; in front of a full length mirror in a white wedding dress. The trumpet style, sweet-heart neckline lace gown fit her perfectly and her veil glided down her back. Beside her, Eve, Regina, Mary Margaret and Ruby were sniffing. 

"I much prefer this dress to your first one." Ruby sighed, as she fixed Emma's veil. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you."  
Eve stepped forward and hugged her mom. "Wait until daddy see's you. His jaw will drop." 

Emma smiled. Mary Margaret would be walking her down the aisle, and just as last time Ruby would serve as her Maid of Honour, and Regina as a bridesmaid but this time, Eve would be the flower girl. Killian meanwhile had Robin as his best man and shockingly, Graham as another groomsman.

The ceremony was to take place beside the lake, and the after party inside the house. Killian had organized catering from New York from Milah's company. Milah had been more than happy to give him the discount for an invite to the wedding, and sure enough she was there in the audience as Killian made his way to the front with Graham and Robin, looking dashing in his grey tuxedo.

His eyes met Milah's and she offered him a warm smile, and a wave of her left hand, showing a sparkly engagement ring there. He smiled back, gave her the thumbs up as he stood at the altar.

Slowly, more people began to pile in the church and Killian could feel himself shifting from foot to foot nervously.

And then the bridal music sounded and he heard the priest say something about everyone standing. He faced the front, his hands locked together. Eve was the first to arrive at the altar and she hugged her father's waist before moving off to the side. It was then Regina, followed closely by Ruby, and then his Swan came into view.

She looked beautiful.

Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, with a small jewelled piece in her hair. He watched as she kissed her mother's cheek and took her spot beside him. She smiled at him, as he smiled back. 

"You look beautiful…" He whispered. 

"Thank you." 

Unlike the last time she had got married, her dress was more simple and elegant, last time Killian would remember thinking it was the biggest wedding dress he had ever seen, and now that she was older, it was clear that her tastes had matured as well. 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Killian Jones and Emma Swan in marriage. In the years they have been together, and the years they have not, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now once again, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

The crowd gave a couple of small chuckles at the word again, Killian and Emma blushing slightly. 

The priest continued. "True marriage is more than joining in the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." 

Emma smiled as the priest flicked through the book he was holding to the next page. 

"And now, for the most important part of the ceremony, the vows." 

Killian turned to Emma, their hands grasped tightly together, he looked into her eyes as he began to repeat after the priest. "I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as I should live." 

Emma's turn came and she already had tears running down her face, as she copied the priest. "I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as I should live."

Emma and Killian stared into one another's eyes as the priest then turned to Graham. 

"The rings please." 

Graham stepped forward and the priest continued to address the crowd. "You have for each other a golden ring. The most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife." 

Killian was given instructions as he took the small golden band from the pillow, holding it just before Emma's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." 

Killian slid the ring down Emma's finger slowly, whilst his other hand wiped her tears away. Emma's turn came and she could feel herself choking up as she took a hold of Killian's band, and repeated the same words.

The golden bands soon rested on their fingers, and their smiles were bright enough to light the room. Mary Margaret's arm was around Eve, and they both had tears trickling down their cheeks. 

"And now, by the power vested in me by the town of Storybrooke, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Jones you may kiss your very beautiful bride." 

Killian wasted no time in cupping Emma's cheeks with his hands pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Emma's arms wound around his neck, and after a few moments they broke apart to the clapping of their family and friends. 

"Family and friends, I present to you for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

Emma and Killian held hands as they made their way back down the aisle, Eve happily skipping behind them holding Mary Margaret's hand. Outside the church, Killian pulled Emma in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Killian lifted Eve into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. 

"What do you think, Eve? Doesn't your mom look beautiful?" He murmured, as Emma embraced her mother. 

"Yes, she does and you look very handsome daddy." 

Emma and Killian came together again, Killian not putting Eve down once. Everyone congratulated them before heading into the house. Soon it was just Eve, Regina, Mary Margaret, Robin, Graham, Killian, Eve and the photographer left behind.

They went down to the lake to take photos. The photographer snapped many pictures. A family photo was taken of Emma, Killian and Eve, and Eve had one with each parent individually. Emma took a photo with her mother, and she swore she could feel her father's arm around her shoulders. Once the pictures were taken, Eve and Mary Margaret headed back inside the house, readying for the introduction of the bridal party and the bride and groom. Robin and Regina entered, and then Ruby and Whale. 

"And of course, ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom themselves, Mr. and Mrs. Jones." 

The group erupted into loud cheers as Emma and Killian came into the room, playfully dancing, taking their seat at the table.

Emma wished time would slow down as it was already time for the speeches. Killian surprised her when he stood. 

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening." He began. "Emma and I are so happy to once again celebrate our marriage with you, and I promise this will be the last time."  
A few people chuckled, and Killian continued. "Emma Jones, you are the love of my life and always have been. There was a time when I doubted that. We took a turn for the worst and divorced, and there is nothing I regret more than that. Though, through the small amount of time we were married, our love made one thing, Eve, who I love so much. I seriously have no idea how everyone in this town managed to keep her from me, it was pretty impressive. Emma, I think it's safe to say this time that nothing is ever going to come between us. If true love existed in this world, and I am a million percent certain you would be mine. Emma, you looked absolutely beautiful today. I love you with all my heart and I am so proud to once again call you my wife."

The first dance came up next, and Killian and Emma had selected _All of Me_ as their wedding song. They rocked backwards and forwards on the dance floor, all eyes on them. Half way through the dance, they pulled away and Killian began to dance with Eve, as Emma found herself in Graham's arms. 

"I'm a hundred percent certain it'll work this time, Emma." He smiled. 

"Thank you Graham." 

As the dances went on, Emma watched as Milah moved to Killian and the two shared a dance. Their smiles were evident, and it was clear to Emma that both loved one another as a friend now. And when Milah made her way over to Emma, hugging her tightly, she couldn't help but hug back.

The evening came to an end not long after. Emma and Killian received congratulations again before they left; Eve staying with Mary Margaret for the evening so that the newlyweds could have their time alone. "So Mrs. Jones…" Killian said, raising an eye-brow. "How about we rid you of that dress so we can celebrate our marriage the correct way?" 

Emma smirked at him as her hands travelled up the front of his suit to his tie, slowly undoing it. "That sounds about right, husband." She teased. 

Killian swooped her up in to his arms without warning and carried her towards their bedroom. "I must say, I prefer having our wedding night here. " 

Emma chuckled as he carried her through the threshold to the room. 

"Killian, remove my dress carefully though. I don't want it trashed." 

"As you wish." He murmured as he set her down carefully on her feet.

Emma turned around, holding her hair out of the way as Killian began to slowly undo the buttons, exposing her bare back to his hungry gaze. Emma felt a few light kisses on her spine as he pushed the dress down over her hips, leaving her in a white lacy thong. 

"Emma, you are…" 

"Killian, I need to go to take my birth control pill, just hang on." Emma began to make her way towards the bathroom. 

Killian's hand came out and encircled around her wrist. His eyes met hers and he didn't even glance down at her bare naked breasts. 

"Emma, don't take it." 

Emma raised an eye-brow. "Killian, I could…" 

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, his hand touching her stomach gently.

"I missed out on so much with Eve, and I want a second chance, if you'll let me have it."

Emma reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course. Now, ravish me, Jones." 

Killian smiled and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. As his fingers came to play with her right nipple he laid her down gently on the bed. His lips moved from her lips to the crook of her neck where he playfully sucked and nipped. Emma's legs untangled from his waist, her ankles rubbing up and down his still clothed calves. As he worked both rosy buds into an erected state, Emma began to slowly unbutton his shirt, finally pushing it off his shoulders. She wasted no time in reaching for his pants, talking the belt and proceeding to pull them down, leaving him in his boxers. Killian pulled back.

"You were the sexiest bride to ever be seen, Emma Jones."  
Emma blushed as she felt his fingers hook into her thong pulling it down her thighs, exposing her blonde curls and cunt His fingers dipped beneath the folds and as he hummed in appreciation. 

"Already wet for me, darling. Tell me…" His fingers began to pump in and out. "Have you been waiting for this all day, because I sure have."

Emma moaned as his fingers gathered momentum, and she could feel her orgasm drawing nearer. Just as she felt she was ready to crash over the edge, he removed his fingers, leaving her burning. 

"Fuck, Killian!" She practically screamed, writhing on the bed. 

Killian chuckled, pulling his boxers down, revealing his hardened erection. Emma glared as he pumped himself a few times, preparing to enter. 

"Now lass, enough with the dirty looks, or I might just leave you burning all night. Tie your hands to the bed, bring you to pleasure…" 

"Get in me, Killian." She mumbled, pulling him down for a searing kiss. 

"Don't have to ask me twice." He pushed his entire length inside of her. 

She let out a moan at the intrusion as her walls quickly adjusted to his size. Very slowly, he began to thrust. Before long Emma's legs gripped his waist tighter, urging him to go faster. And he did.

Killian gathered speed, pounding into her harder. She moaned, even screamed at one point before he flipped them so she was straddling him, moving up and down, her pace fast. 

"Gods, Emma." He murmured, as his fingers dug into her hips. 

The both came undone quickly, Emma collapsing on top and panting. 

"I love you Mrs. Jones." He whispered in her ear, pulling the covers up around them. 

"I love you too."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

A thirty-eight year old Killian Jones watched on as his wife for six years cradled their newborn baby, Elizabeth Jane Jones. Her face was sweaty, her skin red from exhaustion. Elizabeth's birth had been painful, lasting nearly five hours, and at one stage, the doctors were thinking of performing a C-section. Emma Jones looked up from Elizabeth's sleeping face and smiled at her husband. 

"She looks like you." Killian whispered, as his hand came out to stroke the small baby's cheek. 

Emma let out a breathless laugh. "It's about time too. Eve, Liam and David all look like you." 

"Well, they have your eyes darling." Killian said, pressing his lips to Emma's forehead. 

Emma lend into his touch as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The door to the room opened, and the blissful couple looked up to see Mary Margaret and Eve each carrying one small boy in their arms. 

"Aw, look Liam…" Eve cooed, as she looked at her new little sister. "There's our little sister." 

"Baby!" Liam said, pointing.

Mary Margaret and Eve stopped beside the bed with the little boys, and immediately Liam crawled into his father's arms, David following shortly. Eve popped herself down next to Emma and reached out to touch her new sister. 

"Okay, just let me get my camera." Mary Margaret said, as she dug around in her bag, pulling out her camera. 

"Mom." Emma whined, as she lent further back into the hospital bed. 

Killian and Eve chuckled at Emma's expression of exhaustion. 

"Smile." 

Emma gave off the best smile she could do whilst Mary Margaret snapped a couple of pictures. 

"If only your father was here to see this." Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "He would have been all over the new baby."

Killian's hand rested on Emma's shoulder as Liam and David moved in his arms. 

"Tired, daddy." Liam muttered. 

Emma glanced at the small clock in the room. It was ten past one, and it was clear that her two youngest boys had been waiting to see their sister though now it was clear they couldn't stay awake any longer. 

"I'll take these three back home. Allow you two to have some bonding time with your new baby." Mary Margaret smiled, as both Eve and she took one of the toddlers. 

"Night mom and dad." They both murmured in a sleepy form. 

Eve smiled as her and Mary Margaret exited the room, shutting the door gently, leaving behind Emma, Killian and Elizabeth. 

"Lizzie for short." Killian murmured, as his hand stroked Emma's hair softly. 

Emma smiled. "Yes. She's perfect." 

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "Who would've thought that fifteen years ago we would have been parents to four beautiful children?" 

"And that you would still be as dashing at the age of thirty-five and as rich as a thirty-five year old could get." Emma teased, as she passed Lizzie to Killian. 

Killian held his daughter for the first time at 1:14 AM on the 1st of August, 2021. She was six ounces and she was a beautiful thing. He quickly noticed that his wife had fallen asleep from the exhaustion, considering she had gone into labour at 7:30 PM the previous day. He placed Lizzie very gently in the cot beside the bed before he laid on top Emma's bed covers, drawing her tenderly into his arms.

Killian, Emma and little Lizzie arrived home the next day at three to a welcome home party. Regina, Robin, Roland and their baby, as well as Ruby and Whale were present, as well as other friends. Four photo frames held pictures of David, William, Elizabeth and Liam as though they were looking over the celebration with smiles on their faces.

It took four weeks for Emma to be back to her normal shape, and for Killian that meant back in shape for his ravishing activities, though these times were now hard to come by with four children. Time flew by and before they knew it Lizzie was one and had said her first word, Dada. She had been the first out of their three previous children to issue this word.

Both Liam and David had said Mama. Lizzie was a little princess to Killian, and Eve was never once jealous. She was glad that her parents had gotten back together eight years ago, and now married with more children. It was a Saturday night when Emma delivered big news again to Killian. They had been lying in bed after an intense love-making session at a small retreat from the kids when Emma asked him whether he ever thought about having more children.

Killian had responded saying he was happy how they were and that he and Emma were getting older, but he would never complain if she fell pregnant again. And she had. Only eight months of giving birth to Lizzie.

It was April 12th when Emma gave birth to twins, Graham and Catherine. Only this time sorrow showed its head, Catherine died shortly after being brought into the world. Her heart wouldn't respond and the doctors couldn't get it to beat again. Whilst they still had Graham, it was a sad time which resulted in Emma getting her tubes tied. But life went on, and both Emma and Killian couldn't have been more grateful for what children they had.

They never planned five children, but now at the age of seventy, as they sat on the front porch of their lake-house, watching their children and grandchildren swim in the large lake, they never once regretted any of their children.

They loved every single one of them, and they both knew when they would be gone from this world in the next ten years, their memory would live on with their children, and then with their grandchildren, because the story of Emma and Killian Jones was a love story which their children would tell to their children, and their grandchildren to their children and so on.

A timeless love story for all to behold.


End file.
